The broken lullabies
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. Traduction. Fic de Hanakai. Sous la menace de Voldemort, Snape est forcé d’accomplir une mission traumatisante impliquant son élève honni. Comment va-t-il s’en sortir sans impliquer aussi ses sentiments ? Slash SSHP.
1. I Hush Little Baby

Titre : **Chut Petit Bébé (Hush Little Baby)**

Auteur : **Hanakai Mikakedaoshi******

Traduction de l'Anglais :** Elehyn**

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.  
**Warning : **Slash SS/HP contenant des scènes qui peuvent choquées. Viol.

**Sommaire**** : - **The Broken Lullabies Arch ligne F – Sous la menace de Voldemort, Snape est forcé d'accomplir une mission traumatisante impliquant son élève honni. Comment va-t-il s'en sortir sans impliquer ses sentiments ? Slash SSHP.  
**Note de la traductrice : **Je pensais ne jamais traduire une autre fic qu'une des miennes mais je n'ai pas pu résister pour celle-ci. Je la trouve touchante et magnifique malgré le contexte noir et donc, je voulais absolument la faire connaître aux personnes qui ne comprennent pas l'Anglais. J'espère que je serai capable de rendre au mieux cette fiction mais je pense ne pas être très douée pour la traduction. J'insiste également sur le caractère sombre de cette fiction qui n'est peut-être pas adaptée à toutes les mentalités.

**& **  
  
**"_'Votre jugement est si anormal que je commence à avoir des doutes sur votre normalité.'_**

**_ "Il s'arrêta, me regarda d'une manière que je serai bien incapable d'oublier jusqu'à mon dernier jour, et calmement, très calmement, d'une voix amère demanda,_**

**_'Et croyiez-vous réellement qu'il est possible de demeurer sept ans ici et de rester normal ?'_****"**  
  
**- Petro G. Gigorenko  
Mémoires**  
  
**& **

Chuuut… Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas. S'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Ca va bientôt être terminé.

Gentiment, je le place sur mes genoux et il gémit tandis que j'embrasse une épaule légèrement dorée et complètement dénudée. J'ai envie de lui souffler des mots doux à l'oreille, de lui dire que tout va bien mais je ne peux pas ils observent. Sa peau nue me paraît chaude et douce contre la mienne. C'est comme de faire courir ses doigts au dessus de la flamme d'une bougie. Ses petites mains tremblantes font une tentative pathétique pour couvrir sa nudité mais cela ne fait que lui donner l'apparence perverse d'un être faussement timide. Je lui donne un petit coup de langue sur le cartilage délicat de son oreille. Il crie et je frémis. Je frémis aussi bien à cause du mouvement qu'il a fait pour se retrouver au dessus de moi que par l'étrange frissonnement de plaisir qui m'a parcouru à ce son.

« Chut. » Mes doigts glissent le long de la courbe légère de sa clavicule et s'aventurent plus bas pour taquiner un petit mamelon plat. Je relève un peu mon menton et le laisse se poser sur son épaule, ainsi je peux voir directement le trône qui se trouve juste devant nous et, surtout, le monstre qui l'occupe.

« S'il vous plaît… »

Je le pince gentiment. « Ne dis rien… »

Il est si parfait comme cela. Dieu, je le hais.

Une larme esseulée glisse le long de sa joue. « S'il vous plaît, arrêtez. »

Les yeux de Voldemort brûle d'une lueur affamée, exigeant davantage.

Ma main gauche glisse plus bas et attrape un des poignets du gamin tandis que la droite s'esquive sournoisement de sa taille pour attraper le deuxième. Je les écarte pour l'exposer. Il émet un son semblable à un cri en cambrant son dos faiblement pour s'éloigner de moi, s'exposant inconsciemment davantage. Un des autres éclate de rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il sanglote discrètement, luttant pour me repousser.

Je ne devrais pas ressentir tout cela. Mon estomac se contracte de dégoût et je relâche ses poignets pour agripper une de ses petites hanches immatures et le ramener vers moi. Malgré tout, je ne peux étouffer l'écœurante vague de triomphe qui me submerge. Sa résistance devient plus faible. Depuis le début, elle n'avait jamais été très forte de toute façon – trop d'_endoloris_ reçus.

Tiens-toi tranquille ! Juste-

Tous ses mouvements contre moi rendent la chose plus difficile, bon sang. Insupportable morveux ! Juste-

Je gémis. Arrête ça.

"S'il vous plaît, arrêtez" me supplie-t-il pathétiquement.

Je ferme mes paupières en le repoussant plus fermement contre moi. D'une part pour le protéger de ma vue et de l'autre pour savourer ce moment. Je ressens son humiliation, sa rage et son impuissance s'infiltrer en moi tandis qu'une de mes mains sensibles glisse de sa hanche nue pour courir le long de son ventre lisse et bien musclé en vue d'atteindre, plus bas, ma quête lente. Des petites mains attrapent mes poignets, tentant désespérément de les chasser de son corps mais il est trop faible et je suis plus fort que ne le laisse supposer mon apparence. Il émet un nouveau son semblable à un calme hurlement alors que je viens de trouver ce que j'étais venu chercher. Je lèche une épaule presque amoureusement, goûtant la fine couche de sueur et de terreur qui a recouvert sa peau depuis sa capture.

C'est délicieux.

Je le caresse, touche son intimité d'une manière trop impatiente dont je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais expérimenté avant. Cela ne prend pas beaucoup de temps avant que j'obtienne la réaction que je voulais et il gémit à travers ses sanglots. Dans une même bataille, il lutte contre moi et contre lui pour ne pas céder à la tentation de bouger entre ma main droite. Il n'a jamais eu une once de self-control. Ma main gauche vient agripper suffisamment fermement sa hanche pour y laisser des bleus. _Je _le maintiens. _Je _me contrôle. Il penche sa tête en arrière, se mouvant doucement – prenant accidentellement une pose sensuelle, d'autant plus innocente qu'il l'ignore.

Il veut plus. Je sais qu'il se hait pour ça.

Nous nous haïssons toujours la première fois. Et encore après. Et après.

Je me redresse sur mes genoux et le force à se mettre à quatre pattes sur le sol glacé. Mes mains ne le quittent pas. L'un de nous grogne.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu Sev ! Dépêche-toi un peu, veux-tu ? »

La ferme McNair.

« La ferme McNair » fait écho la voix doucereuse de Lucius. Le désir et la faim sont indéniablement présents dans sa voix et je le sens bouger autour de moi, m'aiguillonnant.

« Art » murmuré-je tout contre la peau douce du garçon, difficilement audible parmi ses sanglots. Il a arrêté de résister. Ses petits ongles griffent inutilement la pierre et ses poings se serrent et se desserrent alternativement. « C'est de l'art. »

Je ne sais pas si je suis en train de parler de l'acte ou du garçon. De toute façon, cela n'a pas d'importance. Je pense que Lucius en rie. Je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fait aussi.

La marque sur mon bras gauche picote tandis que je me positionne derrière l'enfant, l'obligeant à rester à genoux pour avoir un meilleur accès. Je suis lent et attentionné lorsque je l'ajuste à moi. Tandis que, pour moi, la lubrification a été de mise, il n'y a pas de préparation pour lui. Cela serait trop suspicieux. Mes yeux se ferment et je ramène ces petites hanches vers moi. Mes oreilles résonnent d'un étrange rugissement et je suis seulement vaguement conscient qu'il hurle, me suppliant d'arrêter. Me suppliant…

_« Professeur !! Professeur !! »_

Je m'en fiche. Il est étroit. Je peux le sentir se tordre sous moi, combattant tel un chat et avide comme une chienne en chaleur. Chut, petit bébé. Chut. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Mon bassin bouge de son propre chef. Trop rapidement, trop tôt. Trop fort. Il dit que cela lui fait mal mais je n'arrête pas. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Ne veux pas m'arrêter.

« _JE VOUS EN PRIE !!! »_

Plus fort.

J'ai envie de le lancer loin de moi et de me griffer jusqu'au sang. J'ai envie de l'embrasser et de le toucher. C'est le paradis à l'intérieur de lui et, pendant tout ce temps, écorché, il continue de hurler. Cela sonne tellement bien.

Plus. Plus fort. Dieu, il est superbe. Et ces sons…

Arrête de pleurer, mon petit. Chuuuttt… Presque fini. Juste encore un petit peu…

Il gémit à présent. « _Professeur… » _Il y a une telle trahison dans ce mot.

Et tous les autres sifflent des paroles obscènes. Ils m'encouragent, réclamant que je le blesse davantage. Non. C'est de l'art.

_Oh mon dieu…_

Et il bouge avec moi. Hurlant toujours, ses cris proviennent de loin, quelque part au fin fond de sa gorge mais il bouge avec moi. Une main s'enveloppant, ses petits doigts se déploient dans une tentative d'agripper mon poignet pour le forcer à bouger. Pour le toucher. Pour le satisfaire. Je veux le satisfaire.

_« Professeur ! »_

De quoi me supplie-t-il ?

Cela n'a plus d'importance de toute façon il jouit. Un son étouffé s'échappe de sa bouche et il se cambre brutalement dans mes bras. De longs jets d'un blanc nacré viennent couvrir le sol devant nous et il s'effondre, au bord de la crise de nerf, sanglotant silencieusement sans pouvoir s'arrêter tandis que je finie.

Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de contrôle de lui-même.

Mais il est magnifique noyé dans ses pleurs et si étroit, si doux autour de moi tandis que je me répands en lui. Je l'emplis et, pendant qu'il pleure de désespoir, me rassieds ensuite en maintenant contre moi son corps brisé qui ne résiste plus. Magnifique.

J'attrape une large poignée de cheveux noirs en bataille et le force à plaquer son visage rougi et strié de larmes contre le mien pour lui ravir ses lèvres gonflées en un baiser avide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais cela mais je veux l'embrasser et mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour que son sang se répande dans nos deux bouches. Il a le goût du feu. Je le taquine, le revendique, insère ma langue dans sa bouche et suce sa lèvre meurtrie comme un homme affamé. Il me le permet.

Il sait qu'il ne peut pas le faire cesser maintenant.

« Severus. »

Je relève mes yeux noirs, des plus réticent à me séparer de sa bouche ou d'arracher mon regard de cette beauté brisée. « Maître ? »

Voldemort sourit et l'envie intense de le tuer me submerge. « Je commençais à avoir des doutes, mon Severus. Commençais à me demander… Mais Lucius m'a dit que tu ne t'étais pas écarté de mes fidèles. »

Une longue main osseuse gesticule pour me faire comprendre d'approcher. Alors, je me relève. Harry chût de mes genoux et sombre lourdement sur le sol, sanglant et épuisé. J'avance jusqu'au trône, faisant fi de ma nudité. Du sang du garçon macule mon corps mais je n'y fais pas non plus attention. Je m'agenouille aux pieds de Voldemort et embrasse sa robe, en sentant les autres observer – en sentant également la fierté de Lucius et l'envie mêlée de crainte de Queudver.

« Je ne vis seulement que pour vous servir mon Maître » murmuré-je humblement contre la douce étoffe de sa robe.

Il caresse ma tête – un maître tapotant le crâne d'un chien obéissant pour un travail bien fait. « C'est bien mon Severus. » Il fût un temps où j'en aurais jubilé. Maintenant, je suis écœuré à en être malade. « Mon enfant. Mon petit agneau. »

Les seuls sons qui viennent perturber le silence de la chambre tandis que la masse du Seigneur des Ténèbres se déploie davantage au dessus de moi sont les sanglots étouffés de Harry.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, mon Seigneur. » Je peux encore sentir le sang du garçon sur mes lèvres. Du feu.

Il me caresse le crâne pendant encore cinq petites minutes avant de m'autoriser à me relever. Je peux sentir les yeux lubriques de Lucius posés sur moi tandis que je ramasse ma robe et la revêt avec souplesse et une grâce sans hâte aucune. Je ne suis pas beau mais mon corps est une chose à détenir, posséder. Et, en effet, j'ai été possédé assez souvent. Avec taquinerie, je laisse une lueur de promesse pénétrer mes prunelles sombres tandis que mon regard se redresse pour rencontrer celui de Lucius. Il sourit d'un air goguenard.

« Descends le gamin dans l'autre salle » ordonne Voldemort.

Je me fige avant de pouvoir réfléchir. Moi ? « Maître… » Ma bouche se referme brusquement. Il est de notoriété publique que de questionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres est une chose des plus stupide à faire, peu importe s'il est de bonne humeur ou non.

Mais il sait ce que j'ai envie de dire. « Je veux plus de notre cher monsieur Potter… » Ses lèvres se tordent alors en un affreux sourire en avisant le garçon inconscient étendu sur le sol, « plus de _lui-même_… pour sa disparition. » Il sourit davantage et ses yeux s'éclairent d'une démence totalement perceptible. « Sinon, ça ne sera pas drôle. »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et entends les autres mangemorts, plongés dans leur délire imbécile, rire bêtement. Je sors ma baguette et lance un sort qui fait s'élever le corps du garçon. Il n'a pas bougé depuis que je l'ai laissé tomber sur le sol. Furieux, je sors dignement de la chambre en ajustant suffisamment ma vitesse de marche au balancement de mes hanches pour que ma robe flotte majestueusement derrière moi. La distance est courte jusqu'à la salle du bas et cela prend un rien de temps avant que je ne puisse laisser Harry s'étendre sur un lit d'appoint. Je le vois toujours recroquevillé en position fœtale.

Ses grands yeux verts sont ouverts et des larmes glissent encore sur ses joues mais il reste immobile et silencieux.

« Harry ? » J'essaye de maintenir une voix douce et gentille mais il tressaille malgré cela.

Une faible lueur de vie renaît dans son regard vitreux et il cligne enfin des paupières, très doucement, comme si ce mouvement était douloureux. J'attends la crise de rage. J'attends le déluge de larmes. J'attends tout sauf le seul mot qui s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Monsieur ? »

Je cligne stupidement des yeux, me sentant étrangement ivre. Pendant un moment, nous nous regardons en silence et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser s'évanouit de mon esprit, effacé par une vague d'émotions que je ne peux pas identifier. Je me détourne, incapable de plonger mes prunelles un instant de plus dans ses yeux trop verts. Et je le hais. Je plonge ma main à l'intérieur de ma robe et agrippe une bouteille ronde, de la taille d'une mandarine et pleine d'un liquide émeraude.

« Buvez ça » ordonné-je en lui tendant le flacon. Après un moment d'hésitation, il l'accepte enfin. Mes yeux restent fixés sur le sol tandis que je l'entends avaler.

Je le hais.

« Monsieur… ? » Le mot est marmonné, indistinct.

Avec un intérêt détaché, je le regarde de nouveau et remarque que ses pupilles se dilatent peu à peu et que ses yeux commencent à perdre leurs repères. Je ne vois aucune raison de lui dire que la potion du souvenirs que j'ai ajouté à celle de guérison va effacer de sa mémoire tous les événements qui se sont déroulés cette nuit. Il n'y a pas de raison non plus pour lui dire que Pompom sait, ainsi qu'Albus. Ni qu'ils attendent. Ou qu'un des dociles sauveteur d'Albus attend dans une des ailes pour venir miraculeusement le sauver et le ramener à Poudlard pour le soigner. Remplacer ses souvenirs. Laver à jamais de son esprit le souvenir du goût amer de cette nuit. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que tout cela avait été planifié. Que c'était pour mon salut ainsi je pourrais rester dans mon inestimable position d'espion. Non. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir tout cela.

Alors, tandis que ses yeux se ferment, je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse gentiment sur les lèvres. Ce faisant, ma peau se hérisse mais je veux l'embrasser. Il s'abandonne dans une miséricordieuse inconscience comme ma décoction s'infiltre en lui.

Je laisse mes lèvres s'attarder sur son oreille. « Cent points pour Gryffondor. »

De toute façon, cela n'a aucune importance. Londubat va tous les faire perdre en seulement trois cours de potion.

Je me relève, prêt à tourner les talons et sortir, tête haute, pour reprendre ma place parmi les autres, à côté de Lucius. Je me redresse… et le monde bascule dans l'écœurement. Je titube vers un coin de la pièce tandis que des hauts de cœur me prennent. Je renvois alors le peu d'aliments que j'avais pu avaler au déjeuner.

Je le hais. Je hais Albus pour m'avoir autorisé à faire cela. Je hais Voldemort pour m'avoir forcé à faire cela. Mais plus que tout, je me hais moi pour l'avoir fait. Je me hais d'avoir aimer cela. Et je hais la dérangeante partie de moi qui n'aurait cure de recommencer – pas pour ce qu'il est ou qui il est. Mais juste parce que, pour un moment, il m'avait paru magnifique et que cette beauté était mienne.

Je vomis jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Dieu, je le hais.

Cependant, alors que je bois une potion pour faciliter ma respiration et que je défroisse ma robe, je me sens de nouveau malade et réalise pourquoi je suis en train de marcher si rapidement vers mon ancien maître et pourquoi je me sens tellement libéré en murmurant l'incantation qui déclenchera le signal indiquant aux Aurors de Dumbledore de venir chercher le garçon. Parce que pour la première fois, ce n'est pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas pour ma culpabilité. Ce n'est pas pour mon regret. Ce n'est pas pour l'écœurement qui m'a pris lorsqu'il a hurlé « Professeur » comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il connaissait.

C'était pour _lui_.

Tout pour lui.

. . . .  
  
Hmph.

Comme c'est inutile. Cela ne vaut rien.

**- FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE -**


	2. II Don't say a word

Titre : **Ne dis pas un mot (Don't say a word) **

Auteur : **Hanakai Mikakedaoshi******

Traduction de l'Anglais :** Elehyn**

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.  
**Warning**** : **Slash SS/HP plutôt sombre.

**Sommaire**** : - **The Broken Lullabies Arch ligne A – Severus récolte ce qu'il a semé. Continuité de 'Chut Petit Béb' soit 'Hush Little Baby'.  
**Note de la traductrice : **Il y a une troisième partie après celle-ci qui fait quatre chapitres. Puis une quatrième partie mais l'auteur ne l'a pas encore écrite. Théoriquement, elle devrait arriver bientôt. De plus, pardonnez moi de ne pas traduire l'extrait de 'Macbeth' mais c'est du vieil Anglais pas très facile à traduire et je n'ai pas le livre. Je voulais aller le chercher à la bibliothèque pour voir mais j'ai préféré le publier aujourd'hui (dimanche n'est-ce pas. Lol) et la recherche sur Internet n'a rien donné. J'ai essayé de traduire mais ça n'a rien donné non plus de très concluant et donc, je préfère m'abstenir que de dire n'importe quoi. Sachez juste que cet extrait signifie en gros que nos désirs peuvent nous conduire aux ennuis si nous ne sommes pas prudents et qu'il ne faut pas être trop gourmand sinon on peut en pâtir.

**& **  
  
**_"Nought's had, all's spent  
Where our Desire is got without Content.  
'Tis safer to be that which we destroy,  
Then by Destruction dwell in doubtful Joy. _"**  
  
**- William Shakespeare  
_Macbeth_; Act III, Scene 2**  
  
**& **

Il fait toujours si froid ici. Comme si la froideur de l'eau glaciale qui ruissèle sous le château s'était infiltrée dans les pierres et avait investi les fondations pour se glisser sournoisement dans les cachots. A une époque, je n'en avais cure. Mais maintenant… Maintenant…

Il me regarde parfois et je pense, _Il sait ! Il sait ce que j'ai fait !_ Alors ma robe me paraît un peu plus lourde et mon cœur commence à tonner dans ma poitrine avec fureur. Et pendant un bref instant, je peux sentir les muscles autour de mes yeux se contracter frénétiquement en des spasmes irréguliers… et ensuite, je détourne mon regard.

Que vois-tu lorsque tu me regardes Harry Potter ?

Joli petit imbécile. Sais-tu ?

Reviennent-ils te hanter la nuit sous la forme de rêves ? Souvenirs lessivés, vagues sans couleur d'un gris sourd, peuplés de respirations haletantes et d'une gentille violation de mes mains sur ton corps, te forçant à te pencher, te forçant à descendre plus bas… Peux-tu encore sentir ma saveur dans ta bouche ? Me sentir en toi comme si tu n'avais jamais rien senti auparavant – comme si tu ne sentirais jamais plus rien encore ? Eclates-tu en sanglot la nuit comme tu l'as fait pour moi ? '_Professeur ! __Professeur !!' _Douces larmes roulant comme du verre liquide sur tes joues bombées, si tardives à perdre leur rondeur enfantine pour gagner la ferme plaine de l'adolescence.

Parfait.

Bouche ouverte, yeux hermétiquement fermés, petit mais musclé grâce au Quidditch. Muscles si tendus et froissés dans mon étreinte. Je veux encore sentir tout cela. Si parfait.

Chut, petit bébé. Dis mon nom avec cette voix calme et écorchée qui n'appartient qu'à toi. Chuuuttt, petit bébé. N'ouvre pas tes yeux.

Ne me vois pas longer les couloirs, me fondant dans ton ombre comme moi seul sait le faire. Ne me vois pas serrer les poings lorsque tu éclates de rire, lorsque mes yeux traîtres s'attardent sur toi – s'émerveillant que tu puisses sourire et que tu les laisses te toucher. Que tu me regardes dans les yeux avec tes prunelles d'Evans, tes cheveux de Potter et ce mépris arrogant des Gryffondors. Un mépris factice.

Je t'ai vu sanglotant sur le sol, brisé et tapi dans ton propre sang et semence. Rien.

Chut, petit bébé. Chut.

Tu ne sais rien. C'est très bien comme cela.

Ferme tes yeux verts ainsi je n'aurais plus à les voir. Ris avec tes stupides amis, tes si insipides et insignifiants amis qui ne connaissent rien de toi et fais partir à jamais tes cris désespérés de mes oreilles. Oublie de te remémorer cette nuit sombre et glaciale. C'est très bien comme cela.

Et je ne dirai pas un mot.

Rustre. Imparfait. Ayant d'énormes défauts. Le Grand Harry Potter était étendu sur mes genoux, sous moi, me suppliant de le toucher, me suppliant de ne pas le faire.

Mes mains me font mal.

Il fait trop froid ici.

Arrête de me regarder ! Regarde ta potion ! Regarde le mur !

Regarde tout sauf moi.

Je peux sentir tes yeux posés sur moi – notant toute mon impureté, te demandant comment il se peut que ce soit bien que quelqu'un comme _moi_ puisse être si près de quelqu'un comme _toi._ Une ombre tapie sous l'ampleur aveuglante de ta lumière, brûlant de m'approcher mais terrifié de me brûler. Comment peux-tu supporter de vivre en étant si lumineux ? Tout ce que tu touches se transforme en cendre. Je me transforme en cendre.

Arrête de toucher ta bouche. Tu es si obscène. Si beau. Pas un ange – trop tout, trop Potter pour être jamais un ange. Quelque chose d'autre alors. Un incube pour moi, tellement hideux à ma vue qu'il en est magnifique – que j'en suis aveugle.

Et je ne peux pas m'arrêter de te regarder comme tu fais caresser négligemment le bout de ta plume sur tes lèvres sensuelles que jamais un enfant ne devrait posséder. Oh, je pourrais t'enseigner comment pécher avec cette bouche, gamin ! Te mener, juste en te servant de tes lèvres, à un degré de dépravation tel, que le diable lui-même en pleurerait de voir quelqu'un comme toi sombrer si bas. J'ai envie de t'y conduire.

Tu me donnes envie de pécher.

Et que feriez-vous Monsieur Potter si je vous pliais et réclamais cette inique bouche de la mienne ? Si je vous pressais rudement contre un des mur humide et froid des cachots et capturais vos lèvres des miennes avec douceur ? Chastet ? Eclateriez-vous en sanglot ? Fonderiez-vous dans mes bras ? Ou seriez-vous obligé – avec une sage stupidité – de reconnaître ma dévotion, mon culte pour ce qu'ils sont ? Verriez-vous que c'est mon piédestal et m'autoriseriez-vous cette brève transgression ?

Me mèneriez-vous autre part qu'au péché?

J'ai été là-bas avant. Si chaud, si accueillant, si mal pour toutes les bonnes raisons. Et le poids de ton corps sur mes cuisses, la perfection dépravée de tes lèvres pleines et gonflées, la manière que tu avais de crier, pleurer et d'onduler sous moi… Exquis. Bouleversante découverte. Délivre-moi de l'enfer.

Mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce que toi et tes satanés yeux verts m'ont faits, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun souvenir de cet art que j'ai créé sur ton corps ? Aucune marque ou trace de ma faim qui m'a forcé à ouvrir ta lèvre et la rougir de ton sang… Je t'ai fait me supplier de besoin comme seul un enfant ou un monstre peut ressentir une telle envie. Je t'ai empli avec quelque chose que ton esprit pubère ne peut pas comprendre. Un gentil viol est ce que je t'ai donné. Et toi, tu m'as volé mes yeux. Tu m'as volé ma voix. Tu m'as volé la chair de mon corps et le voile qui enveloppait mon âme et tu m'as laissé là, effondré, ruiné, exposé, faiblement blotti contre le sol, devant toi.

Juste comme je t'avais abandonné.

Et tu ne le sais même pas.

Je sais que tu le sens quand mes yeux sont posés sur toi. Ils sont toujours sur toi. Voulant des choses que tu comprends sans en avoir connaissance ou que tu crains sans en avoir de souvenir. Et je sais que je devrais m'arrêter. Je ne devrais pas inhaler brusquement lorsque tu passes près de moi pour tenter de capter ton odeur. Je ne devrais pas te pister lorsque tu te glisses furtivement hors de la Tour Gryffondor juste pour savoir que tu es près de moi. Je ne devrais pas rêver de toi. Tu m'obsèdes. Je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne veux pas m'en empêcher. Je brûle pour toi. Je souffre.

Tu es à l'intérieur de moi – m'envahissant toute à chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque putain de jour. Tous les jours. Comme je t'ai envahi. Comme je t'ai violé. Et je ne peux plus dire qui est le violeur de la victime parce que tu es _sous ma putain de peau_, creusant toujours plus à l'intérieur comme des milliers de petits vers, glissant là où mon corps rencontre mon âme, et suçant mon sang. Le buvant à lentes et longues gorgées. M'abandonnant la nuit, seul dans mon lit à me redresser brutalement, érigé et douloureux, tremblant et haletant ton nom. Incapable de me remémorer mes rêves – rêves de toi. Et incapable de les oublier.

Si totalement parfait et tu ne t'en souviens même pas. Alors chut petit bébé. Je resterai derrière toi n'importe où où tu ne seras pas obligé de me voir. Je serai l'ombre, bassement tapie, silhouette accroupie dans l'obscurité, discrète et furtive, invisible. Je serai seulement la pâle réflexion de ta lumière. Laisse-moi juste être avec toi – près de toi. Ainsi, la sensation de toi se glissant sous ma peau ne me rendra pas totalement fou.

Sais-tu que tu es magnifique ?

C'est bien comme cela. Laisse-moi juste te regarder. Laisse-moi juste rester un petit peu trop près de toi. T'observer un petit peu trop longtemps. Laisse-moi avoir ces moments. Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi… me faner au loin dans le silence, du moment que ce silence est tien.

Chuuuttt. Chut, Harry.

Ne dis pas un mot.

**- FIN DE LA SECONDE PARTIE -**

.

.

.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lola Reeds : **Voui, c'est vrai que je me suis étonnée moi-même en voulant la traduire. Lol. Surtout que, c'est vrai aussi, je n'écris pas ce genre de fics même si ça ne me dérangerait pas de le faire mais cette histoire est vraiment magnifique et je trouve ça vraiment dommage qu'elle passe inaperçu pour les Français à cause de la barrière de la langue. En tout cas, je suis contente que ce commencement te plaise :D

**Lalouve : **C'est vrai que mes fics sont plutôt humoristiques mais cette fic est spéciale 'dans mon cœur'. Et donc, il fallait absolument qu'elle soit traduite (à mon sens. Lol). J'espère que la suite te plaira )

**Prune : **Moi aussi j'ai été très touchée par cette fic pourtant, généralement, je n'aime pas les histoires de viol mais là, je crois qu'on ne peut pas y rester que révulser par ce viol. Je reste admirative devant la faculté de l'auteur à avoir créé quelque chose de beau avec un acte si horrible. Et puis, là, ze profite de ta review pour te demander si on aura une suite bientôt de Potterillon ? Ce n'est pas que je réclame, non ou que je pleure tous les soirs en ne voyant pas le chap 2 arriver, non plus ou que je prie Sainte Prune d'updater… mais voilà quoi. Lol )

**Onarluca : **Vi, je te l'avais dit qu'elle était superbe comme fic et les chapitres suivants sont tout aussi captivants et émouvants. Je pense qu'ils te plairont.

**Alexiel : **Vi c'est très noir mais en même temps, remplis de beaux sentiments ce qui rend, à mon sens, cette fic magnifique de beauté. J'adore comment sont dépeints les personnages. Ca reste réaliste et émouvant. J'espère que tu vas aimé le second chapitre.

**Alinemcb54 : **C'est vrai que le texte de Hanakai est poétique. D'ailleurs, toutes les fics que j'ai lues et qui ont été écrites par elles étaient ainsi et toujours remplies d'émotions. Je suis admirative par tant de talents.

**Johp 5 : **Je suis contente que le chapitre 1 t'ait plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le deuxième )

**Soal : **Je suis contente. Je voulais vraiment rendre la beauté que j'ai trouvé dans cette fic, malgré l'acte de départ qui est horrible et quand je vois que vous l'avez perçu, je suis vraiment contente. Au moins, j'ai pas dénaturé le texte :D

**Mikii : **Non miss, la phrase finale qui dit que cela ne vaut rien fait partie du texte. Je pense que c'est Severus qui pense cela de tout ce qui vient de se passer. Ce n'est pas moi ni l'auteur qui qualifions le travail. En tout cas, merci de l'avoir défendu ) En tout cas, je suis contente que toi qui est une 'spécialiste' de la traduction trouve que j'ai bien rendu le texte. J'ai toujours trouvé que j'étais nulle en trad. En général, je colle trop au texte et je zappe les expressions Françaises. En tout cas, j'espère que le second chap te plaira.

**Tiayel : **C'est sûr que si on nous apprenait l'Anglais avec du slash, ça serait beaucoup plus facile. Lol. Bon, je sais que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde mais bon… En tout cas, tu as parfaitement décrit ce que j'ai moi-même ressenti la première fois que j'ai lu cette histoire. Je suis donc contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer tout ça. Et rassure-toi, pour ce qui est de baver, je le fais aussi avec tes fics. Lol )

**Lululle : **Vi ma Lululle, moi aussi je pense que Sev a un bon fond mais le plan avait été ainsi préparé. Harry ne devait plus s'en souvenir donc la potion d'oubli replace le pardon. Et c'est aussi par ce biais là que cette fic est horrible de beauté parce que seul Sev s'en souvient et ça le détruit peu à peu. Tu en auras un premier aperçu dans ce deuxième chap. J'espère qu'il te plaira )

**Orlina : **Merci pour tes compliments. Vous me rassurez à me dire que je traduis bien parce que j'ai vraiment toujours pensé (et je le pense quand même encore) que la traduction n'est pas un de mes points forts. Heureusement que l'auteur écrit bien, c'est plus facile. En tout cas, j'espère que le seconde chapitre sera à ton goût )

**Pioupiou : **Oui, je vais continuer la traduction. Je finis toujours ce que je commence. Il y a encore une troisième partie et elle fait 4 chapitres que j'essayerais de traduire relativement rapidement. Et ensuite, il y a une quatrième et, apparemment, dernière partie mais elle n'a pas été commencé d'écrire par l'auteur. Croisons les doigts pour qu'elle la poursuive )

**Livedevil : **Harry n'est pas un enfant à proprement parlé parce que sinon, je n'aurais pas traduit mais je me pose la même question que toi. Comme Voldemort est revenu, Harry a au moins quinze ans. Personnellement, je préfère me dire qu'il a un peu plus malgré les mots qui qualifie quand même son corps d'assez pubère mais vu le contexte, je pense quinze, seize ans. Je demanderais à l'auteur si tu veux, comme ça, nous aurons la vraie réponse )

**Céline.s : **Oui, je plains aussi les deux protagonistes et surtout Severus parce que c'est lui qui va en souffrir le plus (lui, il a les souvenirs). Je suis contente que tu as compris pourquoi je l'ai traduit. Cette fic est vraiment magnifique :)

**Aurélia : **C'est vrai que le commencement est plutôt dur. Le contexte n'est pas joyeux mais j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite. En tout cas, si tu vois que non, ne te forces pas à lire. Je pense que tu l'aurais fait par toi-même mais je préfères te le dire )

**Kushuma : **Merci. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise et que ma traduction aussi :D

**Noa Black : **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas laisser tomber mes fics parce que je traduis. Là, je poste le chap aussi rapidement parce qu'il est court mais je ne pense pas que vous aurez le chapitre 1 de la troisième partie demain. Lol )

**Je vous fais à tous de très gros bisous.**


	3. III And if that diamond ring turns bras...

Titre : **Et si cet anneau de diamant virait au cuivre (And if that diamond ring turns brass)**

Auteur : **Hanakai Mikakedaoshi******

Traduction de l'Anglais :** Elehyn**

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.  
**Warning**** : **Slash SS/HP plutôt sombre.

**Sommaire**** : - **The Broken Lullabies Arch ligne C – Continuité de 'Chut Petit Bébé.' Ainsi que de 'Ne dis pas un mot'.  
**Note de la traductrice : **Alors, dans ce chapitre, il y a un passage en Italien et l'auteur a prévenu qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette langue et qu'elle avait utilisé un site de traduction donc il peut y avoir des erreurs. Je ne connais pas, moi non plus, l'Italien donc je serais bien incapable de corriger si besoin était (la traduction de ce passage se trouve à la fin du chap). Cette troisième partie comprend quatre chapitres. A savoir aussi que les titres de ces chapitres font référence à une berceuse célèbre chez les anglophones (d'où le titre 'The broken lullabies' soit 'Les berceuses brisées') et que certaines phrases (comme celle de la première strophe) sont des paroles de la dite berceuse.

**NdT 2**** : **Ce chapitre a été, pour moi, plus difficile à traduire que les deux précédents. Il y a beaucoup de mots qui font partie d'un Anglais ou Américain démodé et que je n'avais pas dans mes dictionnaires bilingues donc j'ai eu recours à mon dico unilingue Anglais où je les ai trouvé. Aussi, certains mots ou expressions sont intraduisibles en Français donc j'ai changé ceux-ci (en phrase le plus souvent) pour en garder le même sens. J'espère en tout cas, que cela ne se verra pas trop dans le texte. Si c'est le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolée.

**& **  
  
**Première strophe :**

**Et si cet oiseau moqueur ne chantait pas  
(And If That Mocking Bird Don't Sing)**  
  
**& **  
_  
**"A mi-chemin de notre existence, perdue dans des bois sombres, **_

**_J'ai trouvé la bonne route."_**  
L'Enfer  
Dante  
  
**& **

« Croyez en moi. »

_« Crois en moi Harry ». _J'imagine que ce sont ces mêmes mots qu'il avait prononcé cette nuit-là tout en sachant qu'il était l'avant dernière personne au monde en qui on devait croire. Moi étant la dernière bien entendu.

Je hausse un sourcil en le regardant – signe qui dénote mon interrogation sur sa santé mentale. Croire en lui ? C'est extrêmement difficile. D'autant plus qu'à présent, je ne crois plus en moi. Pas quand je suis près de ces yeux tellement verts qu'ils ressemblent à des pierres précieuses ou ces cheveux noirs-

« Je n'aime pas cela » dis-je d'un ton grinçant en secouant ma tête pour la chasser de toi. Toi. Toujours, toujours, _toujours _**toi**.

Progéniture de la portée unique des Potter. Enfant. Insupportable et ennuyeux gamin.

Beauté.

Il élève ses mains de cette façon si désarmante et horripilante dont il a le secret et j'ai soudain une envie brusque de lui envoyer ce satané bol de bonbons au citron à la figure. Je le méprise. J'exècre la moindre chose faisant partie de cette situation.

Ta faute.

« Severus » commence-t-il, osant penser qu'il peut calmer mon inquiétude si facilement.

Je me relève. « Je ne crois pas en lui ! »

« Est-ce vraiment pour cela que vous ne voulez pas travailler avec lui ? »

Oui, je ne crois pas en lui. Non, c'est à cause de tout ce qu'il est. Je ne suis plus sûr du tout. « Bien sûr que c'est à cause de cela ! » sifflé-je. « Avez-vous oublié? Il a essayé de me tuer ! »

« Severus, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie infantile » me sermonne-t-il avec une voix très dure mêlée d'une étrange douceur. Il _a_ simplement besoin de s'exercer pour avoir ce ton dans la voix.

Il fait froid dans le bureau mais j'ai chaud et je tire un peu sur le col montant et rigide de ma robe tout en m'assurant que je fusille toujours du regard un endroit qui se trouve juste au dessus de son épaule. Pas directement à lui. Ces jours-ci, j'ai pris conscience que je suis à présent dans l'incapacité de regarder les gens dans les yeux.

Je reste muet. Je ne lui rappelle pas que je porte toujours les cicatrices de cette stupide "plaisanterie". Je ne mentionne pas que si Potter – le parfait et rutilant James Potter dans toute sa gloire et son admirable splendeur – était arrivé ne serait-ce que trois secondes plus tard, j'aurais été mordu. J'aurais pu mourir. Ou pire. J'aurais pu finir comme cet animal, Lupin. Je ne mentionne pas non plus que Sirius riait à gorge déployée.

Il sait déjà tout cela.

Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver en moi la colère que j'avais jadis pour ce fait. Je suppose que j'ai perdu ce droit.

Aurais-tu rigolé? J'aime me dire que tu aurais été furieux – que tu aurais pleuré pour moi.

_Stop._

« Vous _aviez_ accepté d'essayer de travailler ensemble » me remémore Albus. Il – ou plutôt l'air qui se trouve au dessus de son épaule – semble être imperméable à mes regards noirs. Comme c'est irritant.

_Oui, nous avions accepté. Parce que_ vous _nous aviez menacé. _A haute voix, je dis « A l'heure actuelle, je pense que ce n'est pas le moment de se préoccuper de ces… affaires-là. » Surtout s'il me voit en train de baver sur toi, son si parfait filleul.

Cependant, en y pensant, l'expression de son visage serait certainement très amusante.

Il rejète mes paroles en les balayant d'un nouveau mouvement de mains. Je m'amuse brièvement à l'idée de lui couper les bras pour le battre avec. Imaginer cela me distrait mais je doute beaucoup d'être vraiment capable de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux avant d'être promptement éjecté par lui. Mais tout de même. Imaginer cela est amusant, réconfortant.

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez travailler tous les deux ensemble vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre » continue-t-il, inconscient d'être la proie de ma rêverie morbide, concernant sa propre mort. Ou peut-être qu'il le sait mais trouve cela moins troublant que mes rêves peuplés de la source plus récente de mon… intérêt. « Il ne sera là que pour un jour ou deux. Ce sera tout. Il verra Harry- » Je tressaille imperceptiblement et mon cœur rate un battement. « venir vous donner ce dont vous avez besoin pour les potions et, ensuite, ça sera fini. Vraiment, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de lui prendre un échantillon de sang. »

Espèce de bâtard fier de lui-même.

Je ne sais même plus qui j'insulte maintenant.

« Un bonbon au citron ? » me propose-t-il pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'il m'a demandé de venir.

Je ricane. « Non. »

Il sourit, ses yeux bleus scintillant avec folie. Le vieux fou, rusé comme un renard.

Je ne peux pas dire que l'idée d'un Black sanglant ne m'attire pas.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire silencieux. Tu aurais désapprouvé.

« Bien. Cela va me prendre deux semaines pour préparer la base des potions correctement et leur permettre de décanter suffisamment. »

« Parfait. Après avoir pris un peu de son sang, vous pourrez donner les résultats à Harry pour qu'il les lui envoie par hibou avec sa prochaine lettre. »

Bâtard. Ennuyeux, suffisant, égoïste bâtard.

« Il sera présent ici dans la soirée du vendredi dans deux semaines. Je vous fais confiance pour rassembler et préparer tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour cette date ? »

J'acquiesce brièvement tout en répertoriant dans ma tête tous les ingrédients qui me sont nécessaires. Subringor[i] et Verus Vultus[ii] sont des potions de transformation extrêmement difficiles à préparer et aussi totalement illégales. Alors que leurs ingrédients sont les mêmes que pour le polynectar, le processus de constitution est beaucoup plus délicat et les résultats sont beaucoup plus… extrêmes. Le polynectar ne permet que de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre pour une heure seulement, mais Subringor crée un nouveau et unique corps basé sur le sujet-même. Tout au moins, le reste à partir du moment où Verus Vultus est administré.

Ces transformations sont extrêmement douloureuses et si une des potions comportent la moindre erreur, cela peut résulter en une horrible défiguration suivie d'une mort particulièrement désagréable. Très peu de personnes sont capables de préparer ces breuvages d'où l'interdiction du ministère. Aussi, plusieurs de ces ingrédients sont illégaux également et la potion de Subringor empiète largement sur la magie noire.

Cela fait des années que je ne me suis plus exercé à ce genre de préparation. Je me surprends à savourer l'idée même du défi. Albus avait, sans aucun doute, planifié une réaction comme celle-ci de ma part.

Je me remets debout et tourne les talons en direction de la porte, prêt à plonger immédiatement dans ce week-end de travail lorsque la voix du vieux mage m'arrête soudainement.

« Sirius n'a pas besoin de savoir Severus. Je vous fais confiance pour être des plus… discret… »

Je me glace pendant un instant, certain qu'il a le don de lire dans les esprits. Et que Merlin me vienne en aide s'il sait ce qui a hanté le mien récemment. Cependant, il n'y a rien que je puisse dire qui ne me ferait pas sombrer davantage. De toute façon, du moment que _tu n'es_ pas dans les parages, je peux très bien me contrôler. Tout est très bien.

A la pensée de toi – peau si douce, appels suppliants – la vieille douleur familière revient, surchargée de tous les souvenirs que je n'aurais jamais dû acquérir et que je refuse d'abandonner. Ange. Délicieuse respiration haletante, miroitement de prunelles de jade embellies par les larmes et cette _bouche_…

Je fuis du bureau, cheveux tombant dans mes yeux. Je ne vais pas me laisser succomber à la tentation de me retourner pour scruter le visage d'Albus. Je ne vais pas le faire. Je ne vais pas le faire. Je-

_Oooph !_

Je… suis par terre ? Avec quelqu'un au dessus de-

Oh. Yeux verts. Cheveux noirs. Rayon de soleil et douceur du vent et peau de velours recouvrant des muscles bien formés-

Profonde inspiration.

« Hum… Monsieur… ? »

Oh Merlin, cette _bouche…_ Monsieur ? Oh ! Bras. Laissez-le partir.

Et comment diable ma main droite a-t-elle bien pu se fourrer dans ses cheveux ?

Bien. Bras. Regardes-tu ? « Potter !! »

Tu sursautes et ton corps agile se redresse brutalement, le plaçant au dessus du mien. Des petites sensations électriques me parcourent les veines et je les sens exploser dans tout mon corps.

Sale morveux.

**_« Dégagez-vous de moi Potter !! »_**

Tu pousses un petit cri aigu et j'ai soudain l'envie impérieuse d'arracher ta robe de tes larges épaules naissantes. D'exposer ta peau ivoirine. De me délecter de la vision de tes yeux s'écarquillant pour devenir impossiblement plus larges. Te goûter. T'absorber. Parfait.

Mais tu bouges. Mouvements qui donnent à mes yeux l'envie de se rouler dans leurs orbites. Je me remets sur mes pieds et c'est là que la culpabilité me frappe. Culpabilité mêlée au goût féroce et enivrant de tes réticents baisers, de la douce vibration de ton corps gémissant sous moi et-

« Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor pour agression d'un professeur ! »

Ces yeux s'élargissent encore et tu recules. Fuis gamin. Fuis ! Ces lèvres pâles et mouillées s'arrondissent pour prendre la forme d'un "o" parfait avant de vouloir argumenter pour protester, pour sans aucun doute m'accabler de reproches mais je suis parti. Passé ces lèvres, passé ces yeux… Merlin.

Souvenirs.

_« Professeur !! Professeur !!… S'il vous plaît !!! »_

Brûlure.

Pense aux potions. Pense à tes cours. Pense à tout sauf à son incroyable beauté quand il pleure.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Je veux.

Et ça me fait mal à l'intérieur.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Ce n'est qu'une fois entré dans mon laboratoire privé que je relâche une expiration douloureuse et frémissante et réalise que ma main droite est crispée en un poing d'où s'échappent quelques légers et soyeux cheveux d'ébène. J'oblige mon poing à s'ouvrir et les sens tomber sur la table. Ce sont tes cheveux. Cela ne peut être ceux de quelqu'un d'autre – personne d'autre ne pourrait s'accrocher à moi comme ça. Personne d'autre ne pourrait sembler être fait de glace sèche dans ma main.

Respire.

Ne pense pas.

Bébé. Ange. Enfant. Erreur.

Mon erreur.

Ne pense pas.

Tu ne sais rien.

Ne pense pas. Respire. Arrête de trembler. Arrête… d'avoir besoin de… _ça_.

Jète simplement ces cheveux immédiatement. Ils ne sont rien. Vraiment. Jète.

Mais qui cela blessera-t-il ?

De regarder ? De te toucher ? De te goûter ? Juste une dernière fois ?

Harry… 

Cela te dérangera-t-il si tu ne le sais jamais ?

……………………… Tu ne réponds pas.

A la place d'y penser, je travaille. Oui, je ne pense plus du tout aux possibilités qui me sont offertes. Je me suis hissé au dessus de ces frivolités. Mais cela ne fait pas cesser la démangeaison qui me torture sous ma peau. Le besoin de toi. Alors, je travaille.

Et je m'imagine que tu aurais approuvé.

Ma peau me picote comme si des fléchettes de lumière la trouait. Eau de source. Aile de Pixie, peau de serpent d'arbre. Queues de luciole. Tous ces ingrédients se brouillent tandis que je les mélange, touille, verse, coupe en dé ou hache. De plus en plus. L'un après l'autre. Sang frais, pétales de roses rouges.

Juste comme-

Concentre-toi.

Je me perds dans le rythme de la préparation.

Cela me prend plus de trois heures pour obtenir les bases de ce que vont devenir la potion de Subringor et de Verus Vultus. A présent, tout ce que je puis faire est d'attendre le sang de Black. Une fois que j'aurais l'échantillon, la mixture sera séparée en deux et bouillie. Le sang sera ajouté ainsi que certaines incantations magiques et d'autres ingrédients seront fournis à chacune des potions pour les différencier l'une de l'autre. La base doit fermentée pendant au moins quatorze jours. Bien entendu, si elle macère plus longtemps, cela n'aura aucune incidence néfaste. Ce n'est qu'à partir du moment où le sang est versé dedans que le temps devient un facteur important. Le sang humain se gâte et perd ses propriétés magiques terriblement vite en dehors des veines qui l'abritent – en particulier quand il est mis en contact avec des pétales de roses fraîches rouges ou blanches. Les énergies sont alors en opposition et tendent à se neutraliser l'une l'autre après un certain temps.  
  
J'ai déjà considéré de pratiquer certaines expérimentations en utilisant des roses hybrides pour en voir les effets.  
  
Je referme mes livres et commence à nettoyer en évitant obstinément de regarder cinq épais cheveux noirs qui traînent sur la table. Je termine bien trop tôt. Livres rangés. Chaudrons récurés. Bocaux de la potion de base posés sur l'une des étagères de la chambre noire. Plus rien excepté moi, un laboratoire propre, ces satanés cheveux et, caché dans un coin sombre, un large et apparemment inoffensif chaudron de fonte noire recouvert d'un couvercle de bois. Il est rempli de la potion Mostrilo[iii] que j'ai préparé trois semaines plus tôt dans une tentative frénétique d'échapper à ton souvenir persistent.

_« JE VOUS EN PRIE !!! »_

Pompom n'a jamais eu autant de potions de guérison instantanée ou anti-inflammatoires dans ses stocks.

Mais celle-là? Je n'aurais jamais dû la préparer. J'aurais dû la vider à l'égout. Albus serait tellement déçu.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait dans un but précis. » Mais tu n'es pas là pour m'entendre. « Je n'avais rien planifié. Comment aurais-je pu savoir ? » Je marque une pause, attendant à moitié ta réponse. M'attendant à moitié à ce que tu sois assis là, dans un coin, enveloppé dans ta satanée cape, me regardant. Attendant que je me plante. Attendant que je fasse quelque chose que j'ai considéré faire depuis l'instant même où je me suis retrouvé sur le sol, yeux plongés dans ces prunelles magnifiquement vertes, la main enfouie dans un nid de douceur noire que tu appelles tes cheveux.

M'attendant moi.

Es-tu là ?

_« Art. »_

…

Tu ne réponds pas.

Mais, est-ce que cela va blesser quelqu'un ? Juste pour cette fois-ci ? J'ai été si gentil. La potion ne fonctionne seulement qu'une fois.

Je prends une profonde inspiration régulière et me penche pour presser mon front brûlant contre la table de pierre glacée.

Bordel de merde.

Je vais le faire. J'en ai trop envie et cela ne va faire de tort à personne.

Et je ne vais pas me sentir coupable. Cela ne compte pas si personne ne sait. Ce n'est pas mal si personne ne sait.

_Cette _philosophie, je sais que tu l'approuverais.

Et je ne me sentirais pas mauvais.

Et je vais m'empresser d'ignorer le picotement qui envahit mon avant bras gauche et la petite voix qui me rappelle que les choses ont toujours tendance à mal évoluer lorsque je laisse mon cœur décider à la place de ma raison.

Mais il n'y a rien à décider puisqu'il n'y a rien de mal. Et je me tiens désormais au dessus d'un chaudron brusquement découvert. Et je me dis que ce que je fais est bien tandis que je fixe l'étendue de liquide noir que contient le grand chaudron qui m'arrive à la taille. Un seul cheveu de jais chute de ma paume.

Pour l'amour de Dieu, Severus, _respire_.

Je réalise soudain tout ce que mes première année doivent ressentir pour leur premier jour de classe. Ce n'est pas un sentiment qui me plait particulièrement.

Mes yeux se fixent sur la surface obscure du chaudron jusqu'à ce que mon affreuse crise de tremblement passe. Cette potion est l'une de mes propres créations. Aussi loin que je me souviens, aucune personne au monde ne sait qu'elle existe – même le Seigneur des Ténèbres et certainement pas Dumbledore. Le Serpentard en moi réclame que je garde certains secrets. L'espion en moi approuve.

En réalité, elle est due à un accident. Après la chute de Rome, un dangereux prédécesseur au transplanage fût mis au point, qui entraînait une déchirure dans l'espace, permettant aux gens de pouvoir apparaître dans un lieu différent. Dans la discorde qui suivie la chute d'un des plus puissant gouvernement sorcier que ce monde n'eût jamais connu, de nombreux enchantements et expériences dangereuses, malveillantes ou franchement stupides furent créés. Certains d'entre eux furent notés sur des papyrus mais des centaines d'autres furent perdus à jamais. J'ai eu la chance de découvrir un livre grossier, datant de 1196 avant Jésus Christ, dans la bibliothèque secrète du Manoir des Snape, un jour de l'été précédent ma rentrée en sixième année.

Il contenait des secrets dont je n'aurais jamais rêvé posséder à l'âge de seize ans et qui comportait assez de magie noire pour en faire baver Lucius Malfoy d'envie pendant des années. C'était la promesse de ce pouvoir qui a attiré l'héritier des Malfoy dans mon lit lors de ma septième année. Ce fût moi qui modéra son envie de revenir pour en avoir toujours plus jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de Narcissa.

En dehors de leur pouvoir et de Lucius, la potion Mostrilo fût l'un des seuls cadeaux que ces vieilles pages de papier froissé et jauni m'ont accordé. Le sort nécessite que le sorcier qui l'émet absorbe certains ingrédients pour lui permettre de passer en toute sécurité à travers l'espace jusqu'au lieu désiré. Ceci permet de déplacer une personne dans l'espace avec efficacité. Malheureusement, une exposition prolongée provoque chez tous les sujets de mes expériences leur… disparition. Ils étaient encore là mais, précipité ainsi dans l'espace d'une place à une autre les faisaient aussi être… partis… en même temps… Presque comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus se matérialiser de nouveau entièrement. Il était très perturbant de sentir périodiquement un gros rat velu et totalement invisible venir se jeter en travers de vos pieds la nuit. Mère était furieuse. Finalement, ils ont tous entièrement disparu de la réalité, se sont évanouis dans la nature d'un autre endroit ou sont morts. Je n'ai jamais été capable de savoir exactement ce qu'il leur était advenu.  
  
Mostrilo est la combinaison d'ingrédients du livre avec d'autres de mon propre ajout ce qui a créé quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau et unique. Je ressens toujours un infime désir de disparaître dans des régions inconnues de l'espace, ainsi ma potion crée la déchirure à l'intérieur du chaudron. Aloé véra pour calmer de la peau. Poils de Demiguise pour l'invisibilité. Quelques boules de gui pour augmenter les sensations perçues par l'utilisateur. De la cire d'abeille fondue me permettra d'interagir dans l'environnement de l'autre côté du portail.

Le seul ingrédient restant est la chose qui va me permettre de diriger le portail à une place où je veux qu'il aille. Tes cheveux. Peu importe où tu es, peu importe ce que tu fais, ceci va unir le portail à toi. Où que tu puisses aller, la porte va te suivre. Elle va rester ouverte jusqu'à ce que le dernier de tes cheveux ait été dissout car le portail aura alors perdu son lien. Et tout ce que j'aurais à faire sera de m'approcher de toi et de te toucher.

L'idée même de te toucher envoie des ondes de pur plaisir tout au long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me demande où tu es.

Je me tiens au dessus du chaudron, indécis. Une caresse. Une si petit chose à souhaiter – à nécessiter.

Je commence à me dire que je suis en train d'analyser à l'excès tout ceci. Peut-être que j'aurais dû m'autoriser à être placé chez les Serdaigles.

Je pose ma main droite sur le rebord du chaudron et le métal dur et froid calme les battements de mon cœur. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me rappeler les mots qui vont ouvrir la porte et, je l'espère, apporter quelque apaisement au feu qui me ravage sous la peau.

L'incantation est aussi entièrement mienne. J'ai choisi la langue maternelle de ma mère – l'Italien – pour les paroles fondamentales. Vraiment, ce que la plupart des étudiants échouent à reconnaître à propos de la magie est que les mots ne servent simplement qu'à diriger l'énergie plus l'énergie est grande et plus les mots sont complexes. Il n'y a que très peu de gens qui sont capables de lancer des sorts silencieux. Aussi loin que je me souviens parmi mes connaissances, seuls Dumbledore et Helga Poufsouffle ont réussi à maîtriser complètement ce pouvoir. La plupart des sorciers sont bien trop attachés aux expériences physiques et vocales plutôt qu'aux concepts des idées en eux-mêmes.  
  
Je n'ai absolument aucun talent pour les sorts compliqués prononcés en silence. C'est important de reconnaître ses propres limites.  
  
_"Indichimi che gli occhi di miniera possono vedere. Indichimi che gli orecchi della miniera possono sentirsi. Indichimi che la linguetta della miniera può avere un sapore. Indichimi che i labbri della miniera possono parlare. Sigilli i suoi occhi, naso e bocca. Mostrimi il miei propri. __Mostrimi—"_ Je trébuche tandis que ma gorge se serre douloureusement "—Harry Potter."[iv]

Instantanément, la surface calme de la potion commence à tourbillonner après l'ajout d'un de tes cheveux et, ensuite, se met à s'agiter violemment et s'embrumer. Le lourd chaudron se met à trembler et les pieds de métal frappent le sol de pierre en une musique sauvage et rude. La surface s'immobilise brusquement en émettant une sorte de léger craquement et immédiatement après, elle tourne en un fluide épais et visqueux, tellement argenté qu'il ressemble à un miroir. Et là, un tourbillon de brume glisse sur la surface, se densifiant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage rougeâtre mêlé de grisaille flotte au dessus du chaudron. Je retiens mon souffle, me sentant étrangement léger. Il me vient tout à coup et étrangement à l'esprit l'idée abstraite que si la potion échoue, elle peut exploser mais tandis que la vapeur disparaît, révélant de nouveau la surface du liquide, cette pensée se fane et devient le cadet de mes soucis.

Et là, je t'aperçois. L'air jaillit de mes poumons avec un étrange bruit de crissement.

Tu es endormi.

Recroquevillé dans ton lit, tu es recouvert d'un édredon du rouge criard qui est la couleur de ta Maison, te faisant passer pour plus petit que tu n'es en réalité. Tes yeux sont clos et tes longs cils féminins viennent chatoyer de leur ombre imperceptible la peau pâle de ton visage. Il m'est alors très difficile de réprimer le gémissement étouffé qui est monté dans ma gorge depuis le début. Tu roules sur toi-même et balbuties quelques paroles inintelligibles dans ta barbe.

Si.

Absolument.

_Parfait._

Mon incube personnel.

Je touche le liquide d'aspect gélifié argenté et frissonne tandis que ma main se fond dans la substance glacée. Je ne peux pas la voir se matérialiser de l'autre côté mais je peux éprouver la sensation de fraîcheur extrême de la potion m'envelopper tandis que je me glisse hâtivement dans la déchirure de l'espace que j'ai créé dans mon chaudron.

Ma main gauche se resserre avec force sur ses rebords comme la droite, invisible, se pose au centre de ta poitrine avant de glisser entre tes deux mamelons pour rejoindre les muscles subtilement définis et fermes de ton abdomen qui se contractent et se décontractent sous mon contact tandis que tes reins se cambrent légèrement. Un soupir passe mes lèvres et j'aplatis ma paume pour toucher le plus de millimètres possible de toi. J'ai envie de plonger entièrement dans le portail pour venir m'allonger à tes côtés et t'absorber complètement.

Tu halètes comme un de mes doigts aventuriers taquine gentiment ton nombril. A quoi penses-tu ? Je veux que tu te réveilles. Je veux voir le désir, la peur et la confusion inonder tes yeux magnifiques tandis que ma main fantomatique parcourt ton ventre pour se diriger vers la bande élastique de ton boxer soyeux, couleur de lierre. Tes lèvres pâles s'entrouvrent et ta respiration devient courte et haletante.   
  
Sans défaut…

Merlin, je souhaite tellement pouvoir couvrir cette bouche de la mienne.

Gémis pour moi Harry. Pleure. Supplie. S'il te plaît.

Si pâle. Si beau.

Ma main glisse sous l'élastique de ton sous vêtement et le bout de mes doigts entrent en contact avec les boucles noires dont je me souviens si bien. Tu émets un nouvel halètement rauque et le son fait fondre quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi. Et je me hais soudain. Quelque chose comme un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge serrée comme ma main glisse plus bas, incapable de te quitter. J'agrippe le bord du chaudron à m'en faire mal et je me recule légèrement, voulant désespérément tout arrêter, arracher ma main de cet horrible chaudron et partir à la hâte pour prendre une douche froide et tellement longue que je m'y noierais ou mourrais de honte. Mais je veux aussi tellement continuer, atteindre cette ferme terre promise dont je me souviens également si bien et qui est si délicieusement obsédante que je peux sentir ma bouche saliver.

Tes hanches ondulent spasmodiquement sous mes doigts et tu rejètes ta tête en arrière. Des larmes emplissent mes yeux mais je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs.

Arrête Harry, s'il te plaît.

Oh par le sang de Merlin, **arrête.**

Tes lèvres s'écartent et cette vision provoque en moi tellement – trop – d'émotions que mon cœur atrophié ne peut en supporter autant. D'un mouvement brusque, mon corps se courbe, emporté comme une feuille dans une tempête.

Tu gémis.

Dieu du ciel… Ces lèvres étrangement belles et scintillantes…

« Cho… »

Je me fige… Cho… ?

Je ne peux plus bouger.

« Mmmmmmm… »

Mes pensées tourbillonnent, tentant désespérément de donner un visage à ce nom… « Cho ». Mes doigts brûlent tandis que je les resserre dans les mèches épaisses de tes cheveux sombres. Tu gémis comme plusieurs d'entre eux s'enroulent autour de mes phalanges, tirant douloureusement sur ton cuir chevelu sensible.

Une brusque chaleur me parcourt à ce son et je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer ton nom. « Harry. »

« Mmmmm… »

Mes doigts se desserrent et je me penche davantage dans le chaudron. Le bout de mes cheveux touche presque la surface de la potion et le métal froid me rentre cruellement dans l'estomac et les côtes. Ma main glisse encore, juste un peu plus bas…

« Oh ! » Des hanches étroites montent et descendent et je m'accorde un moment pour me demander si tu dors en ayant placé au préalable un sort de silence autour de ton lit.

Tu halètes. Pas la moindre maîtrise de soi. Tu es positivement écœurant.

« Cho !! »

Et je me retrouve brusquement en train de fixer une paire d'yeux ronds et verts. Et je sais que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu peux me voir.

Ma main se recule violemment tandis que tu te rassieds et mon coude droit heurte douloureusement le bord du chaudron. Des vagues sourdes de douleur résonnent tout au long de mon bras alors que je trébuche maladroitement en me reculant. Mon talon se prend dans quelque chose de mou et je m'entends crier.

Et je suis conscient d'être en train de chuter en arrière, conscient que le sol s'élève pour me rencontrer et que je suis bien, bien trop près du mur mais perversement, tout ce que je peux voir est un crâne noir charbon d'où émerge un serpent avec une clarté presque romantique sur ma peau blanche. Contraste d'un noir parfait avec un blanc laiteux – sur moi. Mais toute l'ironie ou la grandeur qui se cache derrière sa signification élude mon esprit comme ma tête vient frapper le mur avec un craquement sinistre et écœurant puis, tout est aspiré dans le merveilleux noir consumant.

**& **

[i] **Subringor** (Latin) – _v._ Grimacer.  
[ii] **Verus Vultus** (Latin) – Le vrai visage.  
[iii] **Mostrilo**(Italien) – Montre-moi.  
[iv]**Indichimi che gli occhi di miniera possono vedere. ****Indichimi che gli orecchi della miniera possono sentirsi. Indichimi che la linguetta della miniera può avere un sapore. Indichimi che i labbri della miniera possono parlare. Sigilli i suoi occhi, naso e bocca. Mostrimi il miei propri. ****Mostrimi Harry Potter.** (Italien) – "Montre-moi ce que mes yeux peuvent voir. Rapporte-moi ce que mes oreilles peuvent percevoir. Montre-moi ce que ma langue peut goûter. Montre-moi ce que mes lèvres peuvent dire. Scelle ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche. Montre-moi celui qui est mien. Montre-moi Harry Potter."

A suivre… 

.

.

.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Réponses aux reviews**** :**

**Butterfly et Lily : **Désolée, la dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre parce que j'ai eu vos reviews après avoir posté et que je me suis dit que c'était un peu trop tard pour éditer. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vous messages et suis contente que vous aimiez cette fic ainsi que ma traduction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi )

**Alinemcb54 : **Moi aussi je la trouve trop belle cette fic et je suis fascinée par les sentiments de Sev vis à vis de Harry. Parfois, je me dis qu'il tombe un peu dans une sorte de démence dépressive à force d'obsession mais c'est tellement bien écrit. En fait, Sev me fait de la peine. Il est trop amoureux je crois.

**Lola Reeds : **C'est vrai que c'est un style particulier et j'admire beaucoup l'auteur parce qu'elle a réussi à me faire trouver une certaine "beaut" dans un viol. Il faut le faire car, en général, je ne lis pas les fics qui traitent de cela. Pour Sev et Harry, je vois comme toi. Contraste ombre et lumière. Les contraires s'attirent… tout au moins pour Sev. Pour ce qui est des updates, je vais faire tout mon possible pour aller vite. Je pense donc que tu en seras contente… enfin, j'espère. Lol )

**Onarluca : **De nada puce. Lol. Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise, surtout que je t'en avais déjà parlé de celle-là et ça me fait plaisir de te la faire découvrir :)

**Minerve : **Ca serait bien que Sev veuille séduire Harry mais malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'il en aura un jour l'idée. En plus, il est extrêmement fier et pense que Harry est trop jeune, bien qu'il éprouve des sentiments, pour lui, qui le détruisent petit à petit. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

**Alexiel : **Merci, je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise. Et je trouve aussi que cette fic est magnifique grâce à la puissance des sentiments de Severus pour Harry :)

**Mikii : **Moi aussi je préfère le chapitre 2 au 1er parce qu'on y voit plus les sentiments de Severus et puis, le viol est en moins. Pour ce qui est de la traduction, je dois bien dire que parfois, j'en "bave" parce qu'il y a parfois des mots vraiment intraduisibles en Français, des mots qui n'existent pas chez nous alors je suis obligée de les expliquer en une expression la plus juste possible tout en n'étant pas confuse. Je pense qu'en tant que traductrice, tu dois connaître ça. Mais d'un côté, j'aime bien parce que je peux faire connaître un excellent texte aux personnes qui n'ont pas accès à la langue… mais mon domaine de prédilection reste quand même l'écriture. Lol )

**Aurélia : **Je suis contente que le chap 2 t'ait plu et je pense que, pour répondre à ta question, tu as lu ma review. As-tu écris d'autres chapitres d'étrange amour ou non ?

**Love d'Harry : **Chut, il ne faut pas ébruiter le fait que je suis un robot sophistiqué, programmé pour écrire des fics slashs. Lol. J'ai été conçue dans le plus pur secret en plein milieu d'une base désaffectée par les humains mais remplis de prototypes comme moi et il y a un robot pour chaque couple des livres HP. Lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu me dises que mes mots sont bien choisis. Ca me rassure mais j'appréhende un peu pour celui-là qui a été un peu plus difficile à mon sens.

**Mag : **Voui, c'est bien les pensées de Seveus tout au long de la fic. Pour ce qui est des updates, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas tarder pour chaque chapitre et certainement pas lâcher )

**Orlina : **Je me demandais ce qui se passait avec ton message. J'espère que ton problème est résolu avec ta barre d'espacement. Sinon, je me suis demandée aussi quelles fics tu lisais en Français pour dire qu'il y en avait beaucoup parce que moi, je pense le contraire mais c'est vrai que je suis une fanatique du slash sshp donc 6 pages, c'est peu. Ouin. Lol )

**Lululle : **C'est vrai que c'est plus vivant lorsqu'il y a des dialogues ma Lululle mais je crains qu'il n'y en ait pas excessivement plus. Il y a quelques réparties bien sûr mais la fic est plus axée sur les pensées et sentiments de Severus qu'autre chose. Mais moi, j'aime bien comme ça, ça change :)

**Kushuma : **Je pense pareil ;)

**Laika la Louve : **Moi aussi, j'aime certaines scènes dramatiques mais pas trop. Je suis assez éclectique en tout mais du moment qu'il y a de l'amour, j'aime bien. Lol. Et merci pour ton compliment sur ma traduction )

**Céline.s : **Dis que la fic est déprimante ! Lol. Je rigole surtout après la fin de ce chapitre )

**Noa Black : **Moi aussi j'aime bien la torture mentale de Sev bien qu'elle aille loin parfois. Lol.

**Prune : **Merci de me rassurer pour ma traduction parce que des fois, je me dis que c'est vraiment pas ça ! Pour Potterillon, tu me rassures aussi, j'attends samedi prochain avec beaucoup d'impatience et j'ai aussi adoré 'Jeux interdits' mais après la loooonnngue review que je t'ai envoyé, je crois que tu l'auras compris. Lol )

**Faren : **Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics et ma traduction :)

**Crackos : **Mici )

**Naya : **Bah pourquoi tu serais morbide parce que tu trouves ça beau ? Moi je trouve que cette fic est belle aussi et d'après mes reviews ou les reviews qu'a eu l'auteur, il n'y a pas que nous deux ) Pour la fin, je ne peux pas te répondre étant donné qu'elle n'a pas encore été écrite mais je croise les doigts pour qu'elle finisse bien.

**Merawen : **Oh ça oui, elle est pleine de sentiments cette fic et je suis contente si j'arrive à les rendre correctement. J'aime beaucoup la traduire même si parfois, c'est difficile. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira )

**Genevieve Black : **Bah ! Tu vas me faire rougir. Lol. Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche )

**Vif d'or : **C'est vrai qu'au début, Sev ne voit pas que c'est de l'amour et il se pose plein de questions. Ensuite, Harry devient une vraie obsession pour lui et il me fait vraiment de la peine. Il souffre beaucoup à cause de ses sentiments et aussi du fait que Harry n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui le ravage tellement lui.

**Je vous fais de très, très gros poutoux.**


	4. III And if that diamond ring turns bras...

Titre : Et si cet anneau de diamant virait au cuivre (And if that diamond ring turns brass) 

Auteur : **Hanakai Mikakedaoshi******

Traduction de l'Anglais :** Elehyn**

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.  
**Warning**** : **Slash SS/HP plutôt sombre.

**Sommaire**** : - **The Broken Lullabies Arch ligne C – Continuité de 'Chut Petit Bébé.' Ainsi que de 'Ne dis pas un mot'. UA.  
**Note de la traductrice : **J'ai oublié de vous dire que cette fiction avait été écrite bien avant la sortie du tome 5 donc c'est aussi pour cela que Sirius est toujours vivant et que certaines choses peuvent paraître 'passées'. Aussi, ce chapitre pourra vous sembler difficile à comprendre. Severus est dans sa tête, je pourrais même dire 'dans son monde' parfois… et il n'est pas toujours évident de suivre ses pensées qui sont quand même assez cyniques, tranchées dirais-je, voire morbides et qui passent souvent du coq à l'âne. Il pense relativement souvent par métaphores donc il faut bien suivre et a une peur 'atroce' d'être catalogué de lâche (par lui bien souvent). Je préfère vous donner ces précisions au cas où. Dites-moi s'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas et je vous les expliquerai. Bisous.

**&   
  
Deuxième strophe :**

**Je vais t'acheter un miroir  
I'm Gonna Buy You a Looking Glass  
  
&   
"Au cœur des nuages noirs, une tempête frappe.**

**Un vent violent et neigeux tourbillonne **

**Tantôt pareil à une bête sauvage rugissante,  
Tantôt semblable à un enfant en pleine lamentation.   
Allons prendre un verre, mon ami,   
Assistant de la souffrance de la jeune humanité.   
Où est le verre ? Le chagrin appelle à la boisson !   
Les cœurs pourront alors sentir le bonheur en eux encore une fois !"  
** Soirée d'hiver  
Alexander Pushkin  
  
**&**

.

Cours de potion.   
  
Est-ce que toi et tes imbéciles d'amis savent que je hais ces cours davantage que vous ? Quoique… Non, peut-être pas davantage. Après tout, moi au moins, je contrôle ce qui se passe dans cette salle. Vous non. J'imagine que je vais prendre un grand plaisir à vous rappelez ce fait. C'est le moins que tu mérites. Vraiment.

Deux semaines plus tard et j'ai toujours un torticolis à cause d'avoir dormi sur le sol des cachots. Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus plaisant qui soit où se réveiller. Non, ce n'est pas agréable, tout comme les regards noirs que je m'attire de la part des Serdaigles depuis onze jours. Généralement, je n'ai aucun problème avec les étudiants de la Maison de Flitwick. Ils sont calmes, studieux, dignes et sensés. J'avais presque toutes les qualités pour devenir un Serdaigle excepté ma fierté, mon ambition et mon cynisme qui étaient déplacés. Et aussi bien sûr, mon héritage génétique. J'ai bien, bien trop de similitudes provenant de mon père à mon goût. Il était le summum du salaud – Je ne suis simplement qu'une triste réflexion de ses espérances et aspirations.

Mais la fille ? Cho Chang ? Pour l'amour du ciel, que peux-tu bien trouver en elle ? Elle est quelconque. Ordinaire. Complètement passe partout, insipide et terne. Le mot "Sang-de-Bourbe" émerge dans mon cerveau et je secoue ma tête en ricanant. Elle est… pas du tout toi. Et si je ne m'abuse, elle sortait avec Cédric Diggory lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je doute donc que ton échec à sauver son jouet vivant ait gagné ses faveurs.

Elle n'a aucune raison de vouloir de toi de toute façon. Tu n'es qu'un gamin maigrichon.

Flitwick était encore furieux contre moi pour avoir ôté cinquante cinq points de sa Maison. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si cette petite imbécile a fait exploser son chaudron… Elle aurait dû lire plus correctement les instructions du livre et se concentrer davantage sur mes conseils. Je suis sûr d'avoir bien indiqué de verser l'eau de rose avant de mettre les champignons.

Et je ne suis pas familier des erreurs – pas en potion.

« Tu vas bien Harry ? »

Et Creevey. Merlin, délivrez-moi des pénitences que je mérite et qui prennent la forme de ces enfants rustres et bruyants. C'est à se demander pourquoi tu n'as pas encore tuer ce garçon. Et la sangsue qui lui sert de frère ne vaut pas mieux que lui.

Je n'entends pas ta réponse mais toi et les deux autres membres du trio majestueux de Minerva vous ruez dans la salle juste au moment où la cloche sonne. Je marche promptement vers mon bureau et reste debout, juste devant, en me sentant – et devant très probablement paraître – convenablement intimidant. Puis, je ricane tandis que je vous vois tous les trois tomber sans grâce aucune sur vos chaises.

« C'est si gentil de la part de notre célèbre Harry Potter et de ses acolytes de nous honorer de leur présence. » Si j'avais mis davantage de mépris dans ma voix, j'aurais très bien pu me blesser moi-même.

Tu as un brusque mouvement de recul et soudain, je me sens immensément mieux. « Cinq points de moins chacun pour Gryffondor. » En effet, je me sens presque joyeux.

Un muscle se contracte nerveusement sur ta joue, ce qui révèle bien des choses et tes yeux verts remplis de haine me fusillent tandis que mes Serpentards rient bêtement d'amusement. Je fais un petit sourire indulgent à mes petits mangemorts en puissance tout en essayant désespérément de ne pas laisser paraître dans mes yeux toute la froideur que je ressens pour eux. Draco en particulier semble amusé et mon sourire devient plus sincère. J'appréhende le jour où il acceptera la marque. Il se trouve que j'ai une réelle affection pour le garçon et je n'ai aucun désir de le voir embrasser l'ourlet de la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il mérite un meilleur destin que celui-là. J'espère simplement que, lorsque le temps sera venu, le mien se composera des mains qui le tueront. Cela me fait trop mal de penser que cet enfant protégé pourrait tomber entre les mains des Aurors du ministère.

Mes yeux s'en tournent à nouveau vers les Gryffondors. Chacun d'entre eux a l'air prêt à me sauter dessus pour m'arracher tous les membres. Je les fixe en ricanant d'un air mauvais. Si ici je peux enseigner aux louveteaux de Minerva à se faire les dents, ils m'en remercieront lorsqu'ils arriveront dans le monde réel et découvriront ce que tous les Serpentards et presque tous les Serdaigles ont compris le jour où le choixpeau a été posé sur leur tête – toutes les Maisons ont un côté sombre, même les précieux Gryffondors adorés. Surtout les précieux Gryffondors adorés.

Tu me fusilles encore du regard et je résiste à l'envie intense de te retirer des points pour le principe. Je tourne alors les talons et me place derrière mon bureau où je retrouve une pile de copies. « Interrogation écrite ! » aboie-je en savourant le plaisir qui me monte à regarder l'expression d'horreur qui fige les traits de tous les élèves de ta Maison. Londubat semble être au bord d'un état qui pourrait le faire excuser pour l'infirmerie et Granger est devenue livide sous son énorme touffe de cheveux. Elle doit probablement pleurer intérieurement pour ne pas vous avoir, Weasely et toi, enrôler dans une session de révision d'une demi-journée. Cela ne manque jamais de m'étonner que cette fille que les Poufsouffles ont surnommés La conscience des Gryffondors, n'a pas été placée chez les Serdaigles. Mais étant que ma propre conscience semble être partie en vacances, je doute réellement que je doive me préoccuper de celles de vous, les Gryffondors.

Alors que je prends les interrogations, je me sens de plus en plus ravi et fier de moi-même. J'ai remarqué que mon humeur variait en s'améliorant suivant le nombre de points perdus des Gryffondors. Fascinant. Cependant, je doute grandement que Minerva approuverait une entreprise d'expérimentations officielle sur ce sujet – même pour assurer mon bien-être. Pourtant, cela serait exquis.

Je peux presque entendre tes accusations enflammées de sadisme. Indubitablement exquis. Que Dieu te bénisse pour le simple fait d'avoir ravivé en moi l'amour de l'enseignement.

Je retourne à mon bureau et m'y assieds. Je fais désormais face à une pile de copies de septième année qui attend que vous déguerpissiez tous. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en avisant Granger qui te tapote amicalement l'épaule tandis que tu regardes d'un air abattu ton rouleau de parchemin où les questions s'étalent sur près de deux mètres. Weasely et un des autres garçons t'envoient un regard de triste compassion et je hausse les épaules tout en déversant généreusement mon irritation, à l'instar de mon encre rouge, sur une des copies d'un Poufsouffle. Il faudra que je m'achète un nouvel encrier dans peu de temps.

Ca et plus de vin. Personne ne devrait sous estimer les effets curatifs de l'alcool. Félicitations. Toi et tes pairs m'avez conduit à la boisson. Surtout toi.

Cela me rend malade de voir la manière qu'ils ont de ramper devant toi. Mais ce qui me rend encore plus malade, c'est de voir comment tu absorbes tout ça comme si tu étais une fleur privée de soleil. Te rends-tu au moins compte que tous ces petits gamins qui te vouent un culte sans fond ont des stupides parents aux bras longs qui complotent ta mort ? Ils se cachent derrière le bouclier tremblant de tes frêles et délicates épaules. Te rappelles-tu comment, un jour ou un autre, ils se sont tous retournés contre toi ? Et ils le referont encore… Tes amis, tes fans, ton stupide béguin… Ils te trahiront tous. Ils te déchireront tous et te livreront, sanglant, en offrande pour sauver leur propre putain de peau.

Ne crois pas qu'ils t'aiment. Ne pense pas qu'ils ont besoin de toi. Ils ont seulement besoin de l'illusion de perfection qu'ils projètent sur toi. Ils ont besoin de voir la force que tu n'as pas et qu'ils reconnaissent en toi. Et ils te tueront un jour. Un jour, tu vas ébrécher leur vision et toute ta perfection va se briser pour révéler tragiquement l'être humain non invincible que tu es. Un jour, tu n'arriveras pas à accomplir une mission qui te sera imposée.

Et ils ne te pardonneront jamais cela.

Ils me prennent tous pour un monstre mais ce sont eux qui se carapatent derrière la barrière bancale de ta fine silhouette. Ils me disent cruel parce que je suis celui qui expose ton humanité, la force à se dévoiler et provoque ce tempérament chaud et dangereux que ton père cachait si bien mais que toi, tu as à maîtriser. Tu montres bien trop toutes tes émotions et c'est publique et magnifique lorsqu'elles saignent. Comment peux-tu supporter d'être si empreint de sang, d'être si souillé par lui ?

Je ferme mes yeux la nuit et je le vois, rouge, transpirer de tous tes pores et couler en rivières et l'odeur du feu, du sexe et de quelque chose de brisé vient m'agresser. Je revis l'instant dans mon esprit. Sais-tu que tu as volé mes rêves ? Chaque texture, chaque goût, chaque halètement… la sensation de tous ces regards affamés sont gravés dans ma mémoire. J'ai déjà pris en considération le fait de me lancer moi-même le sort d'oubli mais le souvenir rayonnant d'yeux embellis par les larmes immobilise toujours ma main quand je me réveille, trempé de sueur et haletant dans la nuit esseulée.   
  
Je me demande… quand j'ai versé ma semence en toi… que m'as-tu pris d'autre ? Quand j'ai volé cette stupide innocente qui t'appartenait et que je t'ai tenu entre mes mains rugueuses et expérimentées, que t'ai-je réellement pris ?

Je te vois traînant dans le château la nuit et je te suis en laissant un couloir entre nous. Je te suis en voulant t'attraper dans l'obscurité et je suis terrifié à l'idée de ce que je pourrais te faire si j'y arrivais. Donc, je ne le fais pas.

Selon mes idéaux, est-ce que cela fait de moi un couard ? Comme eux ? Comme la pâle galerie de ces idiots qui se blottissent derrière toi et attendent que tu répares leurs erreurs ? Mon silence dans ton ombre n'est-il pas aussi mauvais ? Ma… vénération ?

Non. Parce que je n'attends rien en retour. J'ai déjà trop pris et même l'emprunt de ton innocence qui m'a été si gracieusement fournie par Albus n'est pas suffisante pour éradiquer de mon cerveau l'art que j'ai créé sur toi.

Alors permets-moi cette festivité tranquille, faite aux dépends de n'importe qui d'autre. Considère-la comme notre blague à tous les deux, si fortement secrète que même toi, tu ne le connais pas. Je doute qu'Albus en serait amusé mais d'une certaine façon, il est aussi lâche qu'_eux_, le sont.  
  
Tu devrais être reconnaissant, jeune homme. Je ne suis pas un lâche. Je suis la seule ombre dans ta vie qui ne te traînent pas dans les bas fonds à sa suite.

La cloche sonne et je sursaute légèrement. Combien de temps ai-je été plongé dans mes ruminations ? J'ai manqué l'opportunité d'arpenter les rangées de table en lançant des regards noirs.

« Rendez-moi vos copies et ensuite, hors de ma vue. Je vous rendrais vos torchons à la prochaine heure de cours. Quelque chose comme 35% de la classe, peut-être moins, seront récompensés par un après-midi en compagnie de Rusard. »

Londubat semble être au bord des larmes et, pendant un instant, j'ai presque pitié de lui. Puis, je me rappelle de ce stupide chapeau à vautour qu'Albus insiste pour que je porte à chaque noël et mon sentiment s'évapore instantanément. Alors, avec satisfaction, je souhaite à ce petit bâtard de prendre du bon temps en enfer avec le loup-garou domestique de Dumbledore. Les seuls dont j'ai réellement pitié sont ses parents – une brillante et belle sorcière et un puissant sorcier, tous deux plongés dans leur propre abîme et réduits à l'état de légumes idiots, bavant et nécessitant des changes réguliers. Le garçon est une insulte à cette famille maudite. Par tous les Saints, qu'est-ce que le Chapeau a bien pu voir en lui à la cérémonie de la répartition ?

Tu places ton parchemin sur mon bureau d'un mouvement contrôlé mais je peux presque voir ton désir de le froisser en une boule que tu me jetterais à la figure. Je souhaite presque que tu le fasses. Je mérite ta violence. Mais tu le poses simplement sur la surface de bois et tourne les talons. Je vois Draco se dépêcher derrière toi et je me demande quelle insulte il a composé pour toi dans son si rusé petit cerveau. Ce n'est pas que cela a grande importance. Ce sera oublié et remplacé demain par une nouvelle injure.  
  
Je regarde le dernier de tes pairs (Je m'étouffe presque à cette pensée 'bourreaux' serait plus approprié) sortir en silence après toi et me trouve en train de fixer encore la porte bien après que tu sois parti. Il se passe plusieurs minutes avant que je me rende compte que je tiens ton devoir dans ma main et que je le tapote distraitement contre ma bouche. Mes lèvres commencent alors à me picoter. Le papier glisse de ma main pour atterrir doucement sur le bureau. Mes longs doigts viennent parcourir presque timidement les lignes médiocres que tu as tracées. C'est comme si toucher tes mots était pareil que te toucher toi. Le sourire qui étire alors mes lèvres se fait légèrement plus grand. Le sourire de Draco pour Draco et le tien pour toi. Chacun est différent.

Merlin, je suis bien trop vieux pour devenir philosophe.

Je me relève et attrape les copies, soudainement désireux de vin rouge et d'un bain chaud, suivi par un après-midi de préparation de potions… Je me demande quel goût tu aurais si tu étais une boisson ? Douce et sucrée j'imagine. Avec du mordant. On est vendredi – Albus sera suffisamment clément pour pardonner mon absence dans la Grande Salle ce soir. De toute façon, il veut que les potions soient prêtes pour accueillir le sang de Black demain matin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner à ce que cette pensée évoque en moi.

« Je ne sais pas Harry. » Je me fige dans la hall et me colle au mur pour ne pas être vu. C'est Weasely.

« Je pense que Ron a raison Harry. » Granger. « Tu ne peux quand même pas le nier. C'est bizarre. »

Je penche ma tête sur le côté tandis que ta voix résonne près du coin de couloir. « Ecoutez les gars, je pense que ce n'est rien du tout. »   
  
« Mais il est toujours… en train de te regarder. Ca fout la chair de poule ! Qu'est-ce que ce sale connard essaye de faire ? Il a passé la moitié de la leçon à te fusiller du regard comme s'il avait envie de t'arracher le visage ! »

Pas ton visage Je l'aime plutôt. Ce sont juste tes vêtements. Harry Potter - le jeune homme qui compose les rêves érotiques de son professeur. Mon désir d'assurer que la famille Weasely cessera de procréer vient juste de se concrétiser dans ma tête pour atteindre son but.

Tu commences à dire quelque chose mais Granger t'interromps. C'est surprenant à quel point tu ne peux pas en placer une avec ces deux-là. « Ce n'est pas seulement en classe. L'as-tu remarqué dans la Grande Salle depuis quelques temps ? Il y a mangé plus de fois ce trimestre qu'il ne l'avait fait de toute l'année dernière. Et il semble être partout où tu vas Harry. Combien de fois en faisant brusquement demi-tour ne lui es-tu pas rentré dedans ? C'est… » Une douzaine d'adjectifs me traversent la tête avant qu'elle ne trouve son mot. « bizarre. »  
  
Bizarre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce mot ne faisait pas partie de mes choix.   
  
Tu soupires et mes lèvres s'entrouvrent comme si, par le simple fait d'entendre ce son, je pouvais t'aspirer. Distraitement, je me demande si je pourrais me ruer vers vous et vous ôter des points mais je suis curieux d'entendre ce que tu as à dire.  
  
« Ce n'est probablement rien. Peut-être que Dumbledore lui a demandé de garder un œil sur moi. Vous savez, au moins la moitié des profs de l'école m'ont surveillé. Merlin, maintenant, j'ai même du mal à aller au petit coin sans être accompagné d'une escorte. De plus, Snape ne me ferait jamais de mal. Il ne m'aime peut-être pas mais il ne ferait rien qui pourrait me faire du mal. » Je ne peux pas imaginer l'expression inscrite sur leurs visages tandis que tu continues – pas plus que la mienne… pour ce qu'elle a d'importance. « Vous savez comment il est. C'est juste Snape étant Snape. »

Weasely émet un bruit signalant son dégoût. « Je ne sais pas comment tu peux avoir autant confiance en ce sale con ! »

Enlever des points à Weasely serait beaucoup moins satisfaisant que de l'étrangler. Cela fait des années que je n'ai tué personne.

« Et bien pourtant, il a ma confiance Ron ! » Ooooh. Colère. Pour moi ? Je ne sais pas si je dois en être amusé ou horrifié. « Dumbledore croit en lui et c'est la preuve suffisante pour moi- » Plutôt la preuve de ta stupidité. « - Donc, ça devrait être aussi suffisant pour vous. »

« Il travaille pour Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

Bien Weasel. Devons-nous faire une déclaration publique bien percutante en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ensuite ? La strangulation initiale devient une torture. Lente. Avec des objets diverses. Je me demande d'ailleurs si cela ne dérangerait pas Rusard si je m'appropriais certaines de ses chaînes. La torture psychologique est aussi très souvent sous-estimée. Il faudra y remédier.

« Il travaillait pour Voldemort ! Et arrêtez de sursauter à chaque fois que je prononce ce mot. Vous êtes pire que Fudge ! Vol-de-mort ! Ce n'est qu'un nom ! »

L'un de tes amis dit quelque chose que je ne perçois pas et tu émets, à ton tour, un son qui trahit ton dégoût. « Et bien, ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance pour vous ! Je suis le seul qui doive lui face ! Je suis le seul qui a à le- »

Tu t'interromps abruptement et je réalise alors que tu es bien, bien plus observateur que je ne le pensais.   
  
« Ca ne devrait pas avoir d'importance pour vous » tu murmures après un bref moment de silence tendu. « Il fait partie de mes choix que de décider en qui je crois ou non. Ca n'a pas d'importance. »  
  
Un sentiment très proche de la pitié enfle à l'intérieur de moi mais je l'étouffe promptement. Tu n'as pas besoin de pitié. Tu en as déjà plein de la part de presque tout le monde. Je ne ressentirais jamais plus la moindre touche de pitié pour toi. Jamais.

A t'entendre, on dirait que tu as besoin d'un verre. J'ai besoin d'un verre. Et d'un bain. Et de longues vacances loin de prunelles vertes et de lèvres roses et tellement charnues qu'on les croirait gonflées par des baisers. Je me demande combien de bièraubeurre doit-on ingurgiter pour enivrer un être humain.

Je vais vraiment aller m'acheter plus de vin dans très peu de temps.

Vous trois êtes en train de marcher et un silence lourd de tension vous enveloppe. Je me demande si c'est dur pour eux d'être si proche du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Mais ensuite, il me vient à l'esprit que tu as une personnalité bien plus correcte que tu ne le crois. Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Ce sont des enfants et des couards. Je ne le suis pas.

Je suis tout sauf cela.

La pensée est tout de même un minimum réconfortante tandis que je revois en mémoire ta carrure frêle dressée devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment as-tu réussi à survivre pendant toutes ces années ?  
  
Et que va-t-il se passer si tu n'y arrives pas la prochaine fois ?  
  
. . .   
  
J'ai besoin d'un verre.   
  
_A suivre…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Butterfly, MaliciaSlytherin, Faren, Noa Black, Miya, Merawen, Laika la Louve, Geneviève Black :** Merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. J'en ai encore deux à traduire que j'essayerais de poster le plus rapidement possible et ensuite, la partie 3 de cette fic sera finie. La partie 4 n'a pas été encore écrite par l'auteur malheureusement mais dès que je la verrais, je sauterai dessus pour vous la traduire. Lol. Bisous )

**Onarluca :** Il n'y a pas que pour la longueur qu'il m'avait filé du fil à retordre le chap précédent. Il y avait aussi les mots employés mais bon, apparemment, on m'a dit que j'avais bien traduit donc, j'ai quelques espérances. Lol. Bisous.

**Kero :** Bah, c'est pas moi qui ait un problème avec l'Italien. Lol. J'ai remis ce que l'auteur avait marqué mais elle doit avoir le même niveau que moi, c'est à dire nul. Je n'ai jamais appris l'Italien, cependant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Pour 'Un inconnu dans la nuit', je suppose que tu parles du moyen par lequel Sev rencontre Harry dans son dortoir. J'avais lu cette fic bien avant d'écrire 'Un inconnu' et ce n'est pas à cette fic que j'ai pensé en l'écrivant. Au début, je ne savais pas quoi prendre puisque je voulais que le moyen d'entrer soit direct et silencieux et c'est là que j'ai vu Stargate… Et tadam ! Lol. Comme c'est un maître des potions, j'ai utilisé une potion pour faire un 'effet Stargate' voilà tout. Et pour Cho, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, surtout que je ne peux pas l'encadrer. J'aurais bien mis un autre prénom à la place mais, ze pense que ze n'ai pas le droit de le faire. Lol. Bisous.

**Lola Reeds :** Pour 'Un inconnu dans la nuit', tu peux lire ma réponse à Kero. Sinon, merci pour ma traduction. Tu me rassures parce que des fois, j'en bave (dans les deux sens du terme. Lol). Bisous.

**Lululle :** Je préfère dire que si tu n'avais pas tout compris, c'était à cause de ta fatigue et non pas ta blondeur (ze suis blonde aussi c'est pour ça que je dis ça. Lol). Moi non plus je n'ai pas connu d'amour (ou d'obsession) aussi intense et je plains réellement Sev parce qu'il souffre tellement que ça le détruit. Si Riry pouvait tomber amoureux de lui, ça serait bien ) Bisous.

**Aurélia :** Je ne sais pas si tu verras ce message mais ne t'excuses pas pour abandonner cette fic, c'est ton droit et je respecte. Si elle te plonge en pleine confusion, c'est normal que tu ne veuilles plus la suivre ) Bisous.

**Kushuma :** Dans mes bras Kushy et rejoins-nous dans le club anti-Cho. Lol. Idem pour moi, c'est un des personnages de HP que je déteste le plus. Elle passe même avant Voldie, c'est pour dire !!! Bisous.

**Crackos :** As-tu mieux compris le chapitre précédent après ta relecture ? Si non, tu peux me poser des questions. Petite précision (je sais que tu sais mais je préfère le redire), ce n'est pas ma fic ) Bisous.

**Love d'Harry :** Tu vas me faire rougir la miss. Vi, j'ai fait un Deug d'Anglais mais seulement la première année et ce n'est pas inscrit dans ma bio. Lol. Mais, à vrai dire, je n'étais pas très forte en thème et version. Je collais toujours trop au texte et il faut dire que les extraits de livres que l'on traduisait était des plus rébarbatif. On m'aurait filé un bon yaoi, là je crois que j'aurais eu une augmentation brusque de mes notes. Lol. Bisous.

**Céline.s :** Bah, ça va, ce ne sont que quelques mots qui font partie d'un Anglais démodé donc parfois pour le trouver dans les dicos modernes, c'est pas génial mais c'est surtout les tournures de phrase un peu compliqué et légèrement intraduisible en Français qui sont difficiles. Lol. Sinon, moi ça ne me dérange pas que tu me review avant de lire mais c'est vrai que c'est plutôt inhabituel. Lol. Mais, là, tu parles à une fofolle de naissance qui comprend toutes les bizarreries donc ce n'est pas moi qui vais te reprocher les tiennes ) Bisous.

**Sarah Levana :** De rien miss. Si je peux faire plaisir en traduisant cette fic et bien, c'est moi qui suis contente :) Bisous.

**Orlina :** Tu m'as fait peur en me disant que tu voulais aller lire la VO de cette fic. Je me suis dit 'Ah bah non, et comment ze fais moi si tous mes lecteurs désertent ! Lol. Tu fais ce que tu veux miss. Si tu veux lire le reste en Anglais, tu peux ) Bisous.

**Vif d'Or :** Et bien, je me suis posée la même question que toi à plusieurs reprises et c'est en traduisant que je pense avoir trouvé. En fait, je vois ça comme ça : Severus ne connaît pas toutes les possibilités qu'offrent la potion. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce que devenait les animaux qu'il utilisait dans ses expérimentations donc, peut-être pensait-il que Harry ne le verrait pas mais qu'en fait il l'a vu. Je me suis dit que Severus pouvait aussi devenir légèrement fou (cause de début de dépression) et qu'il voulait tant que Harry le voit qu'il s'en persuadait mais j'ai rejeté cette solution parce qu'il dit bien que Harry le regarde dans les yeux. Or, s'il n'avait pas vu son prof, il n'aurait pas su où étaient ses yeux ainsi que le reste de sa personne. J'espère que ma suggestion t'aura éclairé. Si non, sonne la clochette d'alarme. Lol. Bisous.

**Kaori :** Je ne sais pas si tu as lu tous les chapitres en VO mais la fic n'est pas finie et elle ne se termine pas mal pour le moment. En fait, moi je me dis que Harry pourrait tomber amoureux de Sev. Etant donné que Sev n'arrête pas de le suivre, de le regarder, etc… il l'a remarqué (même s'il n'en a pas compris la raison) et s'il l'apprenait justement, cela pourrait le troubler, jusqu'à le faire changer d'opinion sur Sev et… de sentiments ? Après tout, si tu savais que quelqu'un t'aime comme ça, tu verrais cette personne obligatoirement autrement. C'est ainsi que je vois les choses mais à savoir ce que l'auteur écrira, là c'est une autre question… Bisous.

**Majandra :** Merci. J'aimerais bien te dire que je mérite ces compliments mais il me faut avouer que non. Pour l'Italien, l'auteur a dû écrire la phrase qu'elle voulait dire en Anglais dans un site de traduction via l'Italien. D'où les erreurs d'Italien mais pas d'Anglais et elle avait écrit sa phrase initiale en Anglais pour ses lecteurs anglophones. Je n'ai donc eu qu'à traduire sa phrase qui était correcte en Français. Sinon, merci pour ta review et je suis contente que la fic te plaise :) Bisous.

**Sasha Krum :** Trop tard, je suis déjà écarlate. Lol. T'inquiète pas, à part quelques petites choses, j'aime bien la traduction de Ménard donc je n'aurais pas pris ta phrase comme une insulte. Merci pour ta recommandation et pour tes compliments. Ca fait chaud au cœur ) Bisous.

**Alinemcb54 :** Je partage entièrement ton avis sur la profondeur (exagérée ?) des sentiments de Sev vis-à-vis de Harry et je crois que c'est cela qui me fait autant adoré cette fic. J'ai de la peine pour Severus. De le voir autant souffrir ne me réjouit pas mais ce que j'adore littéralement c'est son obsession ainsi que ses sentiments qu'il réfute d'abord pour les accepter ensuite… même s'il déteste ça. Il sait qu'il est amoureux de Harry. Bisous.


	5. III And if that diamond ring turns bras...

Titre : Et si cet anneau de diamant virait au cuivre (And if that diamond ring turns brass) 

Auteur : **Hanakai Mikakedaoshi******

Traduction de l'Anglais :** Elehyn**

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.  
**Warning**** : **Slash SS/HP plutôt sombre. 

**Sommaire**** : - **The Broken Lullabies Arch ligne C – Continuité de 'Chut Petit Bébé.' Ainsi que de 'Ne dis pas un mot'. UA.  
**Note de la traductrice : **Ros poutoux. Comment ça c'est pas une note de traducteur ? Mais si, ze suis la donneuse officielle de ros poutoux et je sais que vous les attendez avec impatience, baveux ou pas… et je viens encore une fois de disjoncter… Pas grave, c'est moi. Lol )

**&   
  
Troisième strophe :**

**Et si cet anneau de diamant virait au cuivre  
And If That Diamond Ring Turns Brass  
  
&   
  
" 'Et plus je vois**

**De sujets de plaisir en moi et plus je sens  
Des tourments m'envahir, comme s'ils provenaient d'un lieu détestable.**

**Dans le royaume des contradictions, tout ce qui me semble bon  
Devient fléau, et je pense qu'au Paradis, mon état d'esprit ne ferait que se dégrader.' "**

Le Paradis Perdu ; Livre IX, 119 - 123  
- John Milton  
  
**&**

.

Black fronce les sourcils en me regardant.Il ressemble à quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose. J'ai soudain le désir intense et pervers de faire des cabrioles en scandant "Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait !" et j'étouffe un ricanement en feignant une courte quinte de toux. Il lance des regards noirs et je me dois encore de résister à l'envie de sourire d'un air goguenard. Les regards noirs se transforment en une fusillade bien meurtrière mais cela me laisse de marbre.  
  
De mon plan de travail vers où il est perché, Lupin observe notre échange silencieux avec amusement. J'émets alors un reniflement méprisant dans sa direction. Aussi effrayante que cette pensée puisse être, ces deux-là ont ensemble une excellente alchimie, équilibrant mutuellement leurs défauts. Ils se comblent l'un l'autre. Mais même. Me savoir enfermé seul avec un meurtrier psychotique et un loup-garou influençable qu'il y ait la pleine lune ou non, n'est pas la compagnie que je préfère pour passer mes samedi soirs.

Je me détourne, très conscient du réflexe qui m'a pris à ce geste et qui m'a poussé à me raidir. A présent, je fusille un mur du regard tout en sentant un douloureux élancement sourd et profond se répercuter dans mon crâne. Depuis peu, je me sens bizarre – comme déconnecté. Chétif, transparent et mince. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui ne va pas. Et je suis pris de maux de tête presque à chaque heure.

A chaque fois que je pense à toi en fait.

Je ferme mes yeux un instant, luttant contre la douleur et je pince mes sinus entre deux doigts comme j'entends, avec consternation, le loup commencer à bavarder.

« Merci pour la potion tue-loup Severus. »

Malgré le fait que, maintenant, je devrais être habitué à cette familiarité, je tressaille intérieurement. Il a toujours été maladivement poli avec moi depuis… Cette Nuit. J'ai toujours réussi à le faire culpabiliser et l'ignorer.

Parfois, je me demande s'il sait réellement ce que la potion lui fait véritablement ou s'il comprend le prix qu'il paye pour avoir tous ses sens pendant ces quelques heures… Je sais que Black ne le sait pas. S'il savait, il voudrait ma tête pour empoisonner systématiquement son sac de fourrure. Mais j'ai une excuse. Le loup me la réclame. Littéralement.

Je commence à remarquer, chez moi, une tendance troublante à modifier tout ce qui était auparavant des justifications et à en faire, à présent, des 'excuses'. Ce n'est pas que cela dérange quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

« Severus ? » 

Cependant, je me demande ce que, toi, tu en penserais. Cela te perturberait-il de savoir que tu es devenue le modèle par lequel je passe pour me mesurer moi-même ? Que toutes mes pensées et toutes mes actions sont portées dans ta lumière pour les juger ?

Et tandis qu'ils s'illuminent de soleil, ils ne renvoient aucune omb-

« Severus ?! »

Je sursaute en arrachant mon bras à ce contact étranger dans un brusque réflexe. L'odeur de la Terre _et_ des ombres _et_ de la nuit est si lourde autour de moi et je fusille Lupin du regard pour avoir osé envahir mon espace. Intrus, bâtard attaquant ses camarades d'école.

Des paupières enserrant deux yeux d'ambre se plissent en un signe qui ne peut être que de l'inquiétude tandis que je recule de cinq pas, désespérant de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre moi et son odeur légère et écœurante. Il ne sent pas du tout comme toi.

« Vous sentez-vous bien Severus ? »

Bien sûr que je vais bien. Ma tête me fait mal à éclater mais je vais bien. Je vais toujours bien. Pourquoi s'en préoccupe-t-il de toute façon ? Cela a-t-il de l'importance si je vais bien ou pas ? Non. Cela ne changerait rien.

Un éclair de douleur aveuglant semble s'instiller dans ma tête, la séparant en deux. Et, avant que je puisse m'arrêter, je resserre fortement les doigts de ma main droite pour former un poing.

« Vous avez nié pendant un petit moment déjà là... »

J'ai fait ça ? Je me détourne en mordant le bout de ma langue pendant un instant. « Je vous serai gré de ne pas me toucher jusqu'à ce que votre animal domestique ait correctement été nettoyé de toute puce Lupin. » Mon ton comble la faiblesse de mon insulte.

Je sens plus que je n'entends son soupir résigné. Bien. Indiscret lycanthrope.

Black grogne bruyamment, ce qui me fait me rappeler de la chose que j'étais en train de chercher. Un couteau. Bien. Concentration, Snape.

« Laisse-le tranquille Remy. C'est juste Snape étant Snape. »  
  
Black a dû prendre des leçons de lancé de piques à Azkaban. Ce n'est pas qu'il est arrivé à m'insulter, en réalité. Ou alors, peut-être qu'auparavant il n'avait pas les capacités intellectuelles pour prendre un ton acerbe. Sans aucun doute était-il trop occupé à tuer ses pairs et ensuite, porter le blâme sur ses amis.  
  
Etrange. Quand il n'est pas dans le coin, j'arrive presque à oublier la profondeur de ma haine le concernant. Comment peux-tu supporter d'être près de lui ?  
  
Merlin, tu me manques.

« Siri, sois gentil. » Lupin arrive à sembler être une mère réprimandant son enfant. « Severus est très gentil de bien vouloir passer autant de temps à préparer ces potions pour nous. »  
  
Oh oui. Regarde-moi. Je respire la bonté, la bienveillance en scandant la paix sur la Terre. Cela transpire de chacun de mes pores.

Black ouvre sa bouche à nouveau et je peux littéralement sentir le niveau d'intelligence chanceler dans la pièce avant de chuter lentement… « Re- »

Et là, heureusement, il clôt ses lèvres comme quelqu'un vient de frapper à la porte. Un léger et timide cognement. Si doux. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui frappe aux portes ainsi.

« Quoi ! » aboie-je en osant presque espérer que ce n'est pas toi. Non, Albus n'a certainement pas-

Mais la porte s'ouvre et je vois qu'Albus l'a fait parce que tu es l : Yeux semblant un peu clos derrière ces ridicules lunettes qui les font paraître anormalement larges, teint blafard et visage crispé en une expression de prudente méfiance. La lueur qui illumine tes prunelles vacille quelque peu tandis que tes yeux s'accrochent aux miens et tu as l'air prêt à battre en retraite tandis que j'intensifie mon regard noir sur toi.

Mais tu ne t'en vas pas. Au contraire, tu pénètres davantage dans mon laboratoire. L'explosion de douleur qui résonne toujours dans ma tête voit son intensité s'évanouir. Deux points de moins à Gryffondor pour pure stupidité.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur- »

« Harry ! »

Et là, Black bondit vers la porte et te saisis dans ce qui pourrait être une étreinte suffocante. Pendant un moment, tu as l'air stupidement dérouté et attachant puis, tu souris avec bonheur et le serres à ton tour dans tes bras. Ton expression me fait frissonner.

Je me demande ce qu'ils feraient si je sautais littéralement sur toi juste maintenant. Black pourrait bien mourir à cause du choc mais Lupin pourrait soit me tuer, soit me laisser ou soit regarder. Je ne peux jamais être sûr avec lui. Il est aussi prévisible qu'une femme enceinte, surtout lorsque la lune croît. Cependant, il arrive toujours à faire bonne figure devant toi. Je suppose que c'est à cause de l'aspect spécial de ta magie. Cependant, il va mieux depuis que Black est revenu. Du coup, je me demande quelle proportion de son mal-être était sa folie animale à par rapport à sa lassitude d'être seul pendant si longtemps. Oui, il est beaucoup, beaucoup mieux maintenant que Black est revenu. Presque humain. D'un côté, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, cela me rend… heureux pour lui.

Personne ne devrait rester si longtemps seul comme cela. Je le hais pour ce qu'il s'est passé des années auparavant mais je pense tout de même que personne ne devrait être laissé ainsi dans l'isolement comme cela. Même pas lui. Mais je souhaite que Black aille pourrir à Azkaban en ayant un détraqueur pour lui sucer son âme comme il le ferait d'une sucette.

Ainsi, il ne pourrait plus te toucher.  
  
Personne ne devrait te toucher. 

Huit contre un que Lupin me tuerait, au moins pour venger son compagnon. Je suis prêt à le parier.  
  
Tu te détaches de l'étreinte de Black et je suis soudain conscient de la fibrillation agonisante de mon coeur. Tu lui souris. À lui. Et c'est physiquement douloureux. Je veux être le seul à provoquer chez toi un sourire comme celui-là. Je veux que ce sourire soit pour moi et moi seulement.   
  
Mien.

« Aussi émouvant que ce moment puisse être- » Je ressens une montée de triomphe comme, effrayé par mon grognement, je te vois sursauter en reculant loin de lui – « J'ai un vrai travail à faire – un concept que vous ne devez certainement pas comprendre – Mais, de toute façon… tout le monde ne peut pas être un condamné intransigeant, léchant les bottes de tout le monde pour récolter leur pitié. »

Black devient livide avant de rougir violemment en avançant vers moi de plusieurs pas menaçants. Il s'éloigne de toi. Très bien. Ne t'approche jamais plus de lui, Black.

Il ne devrait pas être près de toi. Plus jamais. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Lupin se place prudemment entre nous tandis que je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. C'est tout aussi bien ainsi – ce ne serait pas généreux de ma part de réduire en miettes ce moins que rien à l'intérieur de mes si beaux cachots alors que tu viens seulement de le retrouver. Pas généreux du tout. Je suis un duelliste mortel – un des meilleurs en réalité – et tous les deux le savent. Tu me lances des coups d'œil à présent et je me délecte de tes larges prunelles émeraudes, dures et glacées qui me fixent avec colère. Tu es magnifique quand tu es furieux. Je me demande si ton goût est différent quand tu es dans cet état de rage…

Je suis soudainement rempli de reconnaissance envers mes larges robes. Cependant, si Lupin fait un petit peu plus attention, il pourrait remarquer quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas comme si cela signifierait quoi que ce soit.  
  
Un couteau. Bien. Je ne suis pas du tout au top de ma forme. Une fois encore, c'est de ta faute. 

Je fusille Black du regard ce qui doit passer pour de la soumission pour lui et je m'en retourne pour prendre le couteau dont j'ai besoin. C'est une lame vierge. Elle n'a jamais été utilisée avant, ce qui va assurer la totale pureté du sang. Le métal peut retenir une quelconque essence magique pendant des années, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une substance aussi puissante que le sang. Ma main se referme sur le manche noir tandis que Black commence à te questionner dans un flux incessant à propos de choses qui n'ont aucune importance. J'écoute tout de même tes réponses avec avidité.

Juste une seule fois, j'aimerais dire 'Comment s'est passée ta journée Harry ?'

Et tu me répondrais 'Oh, c'était génial !' et ensuite, tu babillerais sur quelques sujets puérils jusqu'à inévitablement finir par me demander 'Et pour toi ? Comment s'est passé ta journée Severus ?' Ou peut-être 'Quelle est cette potion sur laquelle tu travailles ? As-tu réglé le problème de sa consistance ?' Et je te répondrais par un signe très proche d'un sourire et tout serait terriblement routinier et quelconque mais, néanmoins, des plus plaisant.

Je serre si fort le manche du couteau que cela me fait mal. Ma robe tourbillonne gracieusement autour de mes chevilles tandis que je m'en retourne où vous êtes tous les trois regroupés et où vous avez l'air tellement… contents que j'en suis écœuré. Je me fonds avec élégance vers vous, le couteau à la main, comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée. Ma voix est aussi coupante que du verre brisé.

« Bien que vous » commencé-je en laissant mon regard meurtrier traîner un peu plus longtemps sur toi que je ne le devrais. « ressentez le besoin de perdre absolument chaque seconde de votre temps, ce n'est pas mon cas. » Tu te replies un peu sur toi-même et t'effondre légèrement contre Black. Je sens alors instantanément ma haine pour lui croître au centuple.   
  
Tu ne t'es jamais appuyé contre moi comme cela.  
  
Et j'espère que tu ne le feras jamais. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter ça.

Je te hais. Je hais Black parce que tu l'aimes. Je hais Lupin parce que tu crois en lui. Mais plus que tout, je te hais pour me faire vouloir ton amour et ta foi en moi. Pour glisser sous ma peau comme tu le fais.

Je te hais. Et je pense que je t'aime.

Tu m'obsèdes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

« Lupin ! » Donner des ordres semblent m'aider. « Donnez-moi ce bol » grogné-je en gesticulant vaguement en direction d'un bol en bois rempli de pétales de fleurs qui se trouve sur mon plan de travail.

Avec obligeance, il s'avance vers la table pour aller le chercher et je m'avance vers son compagnon. Mes mouvements montrent clairement que si tu ne te déplaces pas, tu vas te faire piétiner par moi. Tu te précipites alors hors de mon chemin et, ce faisant, tu te retrouves caché derrière Black et je ne peux plus voir que ta tête ébouriffée derrière la manche de l'autre homme.  
  
Filleul caché par le bâtard.  
  
Sans plus de cérémonie, j'attrape sa main gauche dans la mienne et l'élève pour en inspecter la paume. La peau de ses mains est rude et calleuse, témoin d'une vie difficile. Je ne sais pas vraiment qu'en penser alors je l'ignore. Lupin me tient le bol sous la main de Black sans que je lui ai demandé quoi que ce soit et, à cela, je ressens une petite pointe de gratitude. Il doit être une excellente ménagère.  
. . .

Cette pensée est troublante exactement comme il faut pour réussir à me faire oublier la chaude brûlure de tes yeux brillants de curiosité posés sur moi tandis que, soigneusement, j'enfonce la pointe du couteau dans la base de la paume jusqu'à la dernière phalange du majeur de ton pachien. (A/N : C'est un mixte entre parrain et sa forme animagus. En Anglais, c'est Dogfather au lieu de Godfather (=parrain)). Immédiatement, le sang s'écoule de la blessure non superficielle et j'observe le sillon cramoisi pendant un moment avant de pencher rapidement la main au-dessus du bol. Les pétales de fleurs semblent de dissoudre sous l'afflux de sang qui les recouvrent petit à petit. Ces fleurs vont aider le sang à conserver sa puissance pendant quelques heures et renforcer notablement le Subringor et le Verus Vultus.

A sa décharge, Black reste parfaitement immobile et silencieux tandis que son élixir de vie, lourd de sa magie et vibrant de son pouvoir, s'écoule, goutte après goutte, dans le récipient. Tu t'agites derrière lui et tes yeux sont fixés sur ma personne pour une raison que je ne peux pas, et ne veux pas, comprendre. Lupin te regarde et, parfois, ses prunelles viennent sur moi. Il fronce les sourcils comme s'il avait croqué un fruit étrange et hésitait entre l'avaler ou le recracher avant d'aller se laver les dents. Sait-il ?

Est-ce que quelque fragrance de ton odeur persiste encore sur ma peau, dans mes cheveux ? 

Cette pensée est effroyablement attrayante.   
  
Tu laisses échapper un léger et ravissant soupir alors que je relâche la main du clébard. Une nouvelle fois, je suis reconnaissant à Lupin pour m'épargner la tâche de soigner la plaie d'une brève incantation. Je hausse les épaules en voyant la blessure se refermer, me rappelant quelque chose de vague et lointain que mon esprit n'arrive pas à saisir totalement. Je ressens soudain le désir intense de prendre un bain. La peau de Black ne ressemble en rien à la tienne. Je ne veux plus jamais la toucher de nouveau.  
  
Avec brusquement, je le libère pour de bon et frotte durement mes paumes contre ma robe. Je me sens sale.

Si sale.

Pendant un instant, Lupin me regarde avec ses yeux qui perçoivent tout et cela me rend mal à l'aise. Puis, il me tend le bol et je résiste à l'envie intense de lui lancer un sort pour une raison inconnue.

Maudit loup ! Qu'a-t-il besoin d'être si aimable !

« Quand est-ce que tout cela sera prêt ? » me demande-t-il tandis que je lui arrache le récipient que le sang a rougi et le pose sur mon plan de travail.

« Demain. » Maintenant partez et laissez-moi à ma douleur et ma solitude.

S'il vous plaît.  
  
« Nous passerons alors demain, d'accord ? »

« Oui, oui, oui, Lupin » réponds-je sèchement en balayant sa demande d'un geste de la main, en me faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'extrêmement occupé. « Maintenant, allez continuer votre réunion ailleurs et laissez-moi en paix. »  
  
Je ne me retourne pas pour voir l'expression de son visage mais je peux sentir ses yeux torturer mon dos comme un feu brûlant. Ce ne sont pas de simples yeux marrons d'être humain mais de chaudes prunelles ambres mêlées d'or. Les yeux d'un loup. Je me demande ce qu'il voit.

Mais il ne dit rien et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Puis, je peux percevoir le résonnement des lourdes bottes de Black frapper contre le sol, suivi de plus légers claquements tandis qu'ils sortent de la pièce.

Ensuite, il n'y a plus qu'une seule autre personne. Toi. Toujours, toujours _mon toi_. « Au revoir Professeur. »

Je me raidis, me demandant ce que tu peux bien vouloir dire avant de me morigéner intérieurement pour devenir aussi paranoïaque. Cela ne veut rien dire du tout. Mais rien veut toujours dire quelque chose quand même.

Je me morigène encore tandis que tu t'en vas, déjà atrocement conscient de ton absence. Tu me manques. Mon mal de tête revient et refait rage à l'intérieur de mon crâne et tu me manques. Ca me fait peur.

Et, alors qu'il faisait face au soleil, il ne renvoyait aucune ombre.   
  
_A suivre…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Onarluca, Orlina, Astronema, Crackos, Merawen, Kushuma, SweetDeath our YaoiMaster :** Merci pour vos reviews. Il ne me reste qu'un chapitre à traduire et je pense qu'il sera posté dans la semaine. La fic ne sera pas finie pour autant, comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, l'auteur ne l'a pas encore terminée.

**Lola Reeds :** Merci pour ton accueil chez les fous comme tu dis miss mais je crois que, parmi les fous, j'en fais partie depuis longtemps. Lol Ca ne me dépaysera donc pas )

**Lululle :** T'inquiète, je plaisantais pour les blondes. Tu sais, si je devais m'en formaliser, ça ferait longtemps que je serais exiler parce que j'en ai souvent entendu. Même quand j'ai passé mon permis de conduire, j'ai eu droit aux blagues sur les blondes… l'inspecteur pensait peut-être que ça allait me détendre… mais n'essayons pas de comprendre les hommes… Lol )

**Laika la Louve :** Moi aussi je pense comme toi de Severus. Pour ta fic, j'essayerai de la lire bientôt. Avec mes fics, j'ai presque jamais le temps de lire mais il faut que je me le prenne, le temps )

**Minerve :** Oui, il devient plus compliqué, je dirai même plus chamboulé dans sa tête parce que plus dépressif. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à tous ça (s'il ne conquiert pas Harry) mais je crois que c'est impossible.

**Faren :** Moi aussi je partage les pensées de Sev concernant Cho et j'ajouterais superficielle, stupide et puérile. Ca peut paraître bizarre qu'une Serdaigle soit stupide mais je ne parle pas de ses capacités intellectuelles mais de sa simple jugeote. A voir ce qu'elle a fait dans le tome 5, on peut réellement réaliser qu'elle n'en a pas. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé Cho, ça ne date pas que du tome 5.

**Alinemcb54 :** Non, ce n'est pas mal de trouver cette tragédie superbe. Je la trouve aussi magnifique et c'est pour ça que je la traduis et pourtant, j'ai des critères d'appréciation d'histoires relativement sélectifs. Tu n'es pas la seule, loin de là, sinon personne ne la lirait non plus. En fait, cette fic m'a tout de suite captivée et fascinée. Elle est différente des fics tragique que j'ai pu lire et je n'avais jamais lu autant de beauté dans une histoire que dans celle-ci. Je n'ai pas lu quantité de fics non plus mais celle-ci est et reste quand même spéciale pour moi.

**MaliciaSlytherin :** Alors, comment s'est passé ton brevet ? Bien j'espère.

**Lulu-Cyfair :** Voui, pour Sev ! Je dirai même qu'il est en plein début de dépression. Je pense que violer Harry a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'ai l'impression, en plus, qu'il se sous-estime et qu'il porte Harry aux nus. Il est tout le temps en train de le comparer à la lumière et au soleil (en hauteur) alors que lui « se tapie dans l'ombre ». Je pense qu'il se disait qu'il ne méritait pas de toucher Riry et qu'en le faisant, il a fait la chose la plus vile qu'il pouvait faire. Et, en plus, il en est tombé amoureux. Pauvre ch'tit bout. J'espère que l'auteur les fera aller ensemble, bien que j'en doute… mais sait-on jamais.

**Kero :** Ca aurait été moi l'auteur, la Cho, elle se serait barrée et Riry aurait gémi « Oh Sev ! Mmmm » et ensuite, le ch'tit Sevy se serait précipité sous les draps du Riry et l'aurait réveillé d'une bien agréable manière mais bon… ze suis que la traductrice frustrée moa. Lol.

**Vif d'or :** Moi aussi j'aurais voulu avoir la même précision que toi mais, après y avoir bien réfléchi, je pense que Harry a du pensé qu'il avait dû rêvé. Après tout, il dormait et voit le professeur qui semble le détesté le caresser. De plus, Severus n'était pas tout à fait présent vu que son corps entier n'était pas là et je ne pense pas qu'il pouvait le voir avec les couleurs réelles. Tout ça a été bref pour Harry donc je pense qu'il a dû croire à un rêve, surtout après la discussion d'avec Ron et Hermione qu'on entend et aussi, ce chapitre qui montre comment Sev réagit avec Harry et comment Harry réagit envers Sev. Bien qu'à un passage, Harry regarde Sev étrangement. Idem pour Lupin donc ça met un léger doute...

**Céline.s :** T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas abandonner mes fics aux profits de celle-ci… surtout qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chap et ce qui a été écrit est terminé.

**Tiayel :** Et vive l'overdose de caramel la miss. Moi aussi j'aimerais que Sev et Harry soient ensembles mais, comme toi, j'ai des doutes mais on verra bien. Et pour Sev, moi aussi je trouve que son 'introspection' est excellemment analysée.

**Love d'Harry :** Lorsque tu me demandes si 'ça va avancer concrètement', tu me demandes si Harry et Sev vont aller ensemble, la réponse est non mais la fic n'est pas finie et j'adore particulièrement ce chapitre, ainsi que le suivant parce que Sev réalise vraiment son amour pour Harry.

**Mikii :** Pour 'Weasely', c'est parce que Sev déforme juste le nom des Weasley dans sa tête mais il dit aussi 'Weasel'. 'Weasel' est plus souvent utilisé dans les fics mais, c'est courant, chez les hommes de déformer les noms donc l'auteur a aussi voulu faire ça pour montrer le dédain de Sev pour la famille Weasley. Et pour 'les mains qui le tueront', en fait, il parle de lui et de Draco. Il sait que Draco acceptera un jour la marque des Ténèbres et Sev a de l'affection pour Dray. Il ne veut donc pas qu'il tombe aux mains des Aurors mais sait que le camp des 'bons' gagnera un jour et donc, il espère que son destin à lui (à Sev) sera de tuer Draco (comme pour le libérer).


	6. III And if that diamond ring turns bras...

Titre : Et si cet anneau de diamant virait au cuivre (And if that diamond ring turns brass) 

Auteur : **Hanakai Mikakedaoshi******

Traduction de l'Anglais :** Elehyn**

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.  
**Warning**** : **Slash SS/HP plutôt sombre.

**Sommaire**** : - **The Broken Lullabies Arch ligne C – Continuité de 'Chut Petit Bébé.' Ainsi que de 'Ne dis pas un mot'. UA.  
**Note de la traductrice : **Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, l'auteur n'a pas terminé cette fic et la quatrième partie est à venir. Quand ? Je ne sais rien du tout. En tout cas, pour le moment, je place cette fic en 'complète' mais sachez que dès que le prochain chap sera écrit, je vous le traduirais. De plus, vous m'excuserez pour la traduction aléatoire de l'extrait de 'L'homme invisible' mais ce n'était pas très facile et je n'avais pas le contexte globale donc je ne suis pas sûr de tout. J'ai fait comme j'ai pu mais je ne garantie pas la totale exactitude des phrases. Et enfin, ce chapitre a été écrit en deux versions. Une version a été postée sur ce site et l'autre a été publiée sur adultfanfiction.net à cause des restrictions de rating. La partie qui a été supprimée était le début de ce chap et qui se compose d'un rêve de Sev. Je ne le traduis pas par respect pour l'auteur. Elle n'a pas voulu le publier sur fanfic donc je ne le ferais pas non plus. Elle a dit à tous ses lecteurs que de manquer ce rêve n'avait pas une grande incidence sur le reste du chapitre, ce qui est vrai. Pour que vous sachiez en gros, Sev rêve que Harry et lui font l'amour. Ils ont tous les deux les yeux bandés mais Severus se voit comme s'il était en dehors de son corps et il se voit supplier Harry de continuer de bouger tout en voulant qu'il arrête. Il voit Harry le blesser avec ses ongles et déchirer sa peau jusqu'à ses organes puis entrer en lui. Ils ne font plus qu'un. Harry est en quelque sorte sous sa peau (ça ne vous rappelle rien ?) et ensuite, Severus découvre qu'il n'a plus de sexe. Il a comme disparu, à l'instar de Harry. Et là, il se sent seul et se réveille. Voilà. Même si je n'ai pas traduit ce passage, je préférais vous l'indiquer pour ne pas que vous vous posiez la question quand même.

  
**  
&   
  
Quatrième strophe :**

**Et si ce miroir se brisait  
And If That Looking Glass Gets Broke  
  
&   
  
" 'Maintenant, tu es libre de toutes illusions,' me dit Jack, en pointant mes cosses de pépites volant dans les airs.**

**'Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être libre de ses illusions ?'  
Soudain, je lève les yeux à cause d'une douleur tellement intense que l'air semble rugir comme un martèlement de métal et j'entends :  
QU'EST-CE QUE CA FAIT D'ETRE LIBRE DE SES ILLUSIONS . . .  
Et à cela, je réponds 'Douloureux et vide' tandis que je vois un papillon scintillant tourner trois fois en rond dans les airs, au dessus de mes membres rouges sang puis, remonter sous la haute voûte du pont.   
'Mais regardez,' dis-je en le pointant.  
Ils regardent et éclatent de rire. Et soudain, en voyant leurs mines satisfaites, je comprends. Je m'esclaffe alors vers Bledsoe, les faisant sursauter. Là, Jack s'avance avec curiosité.  
'Pourquoi ris-tu ?' demande-t-il.  
'Parce que, comme revers de la médaille, je vois maintenant ce que je ne pouvais pas avant,' réponds-je."  
L'homme invisible  
Ralph Ellison  
  
&**

.

.  
Lundi soir. Dîner. Je hais les lundis. Mais, bien sûr, pas autant que je hais tes clébards.  
  
Black et Lupin. Mes lèvres se déforment en un ricanement de circonstance. Ils sont partis maintenant. Je les ai insulté quand ils étaient ici et à présent qu'ils ne le sont plus, je les injurie davantage. Toute la lumière – cette lumière factice qu'Albus et moi-même t'avons forcé à ingurgiter – semble s'être douloureusement obscurcie. Ce manque teint mon humeur de noir, un noir plus intense que celui dans lequel je vis habituellement. Je souhaite que tu souris.

Je n'avais jamais compris à quel point j'avais besoin de ce sourire. Au moins pour me rassurer en me montrant que, pour toi, tout va bien.

Je soupire et mes yeux se détournent vaguement de toi pour se fixer sur ma tasse de thé qui est froide entre mes mains. Je prétends ainsi être momentanément fasciné par mes doigts dansant légèrement sur le rebord de céramique. Je n'ai pas été dans l'humeur adéquate pour boire du thé récemment. Mes ongles sont noirs et ont ce qui semble être de la peau de lugworm sous eux et les bouts de mes doigts sont tâchés de quelque chose d'un marron doré qui détient une légère odeur de thym et de muscade. Cela donne à ma peau l'aspect d'un curieux coup de soleil que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Une de mes phalanges décolorées glissent à l'intérieur de la tasse et, paresseusement, je la regarde pendant un instant avant de balbutier un sort de chauffage. La température du liquide s'élève lentement alors jusqu'à ce qu'une vapeur s'en dégage. Je ne recule pas mes doigts tandis que le thé commence à frémir, voulant – ayant besoin de – ressentir la douleur. Je sais que cela devrait me faire mal mais ça ne le fait pas. Pas assez.

Le dernier d'une longue lignée d'incompétents (si ce n'est pas outrageusement dangereux) professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal m'observe curieusement et, impassible, je lui rends son regard directement. Il détourne alors rapidement les yeux.

De l'autre côté, Chourave est en train de bavasser avec Minerva à propos de Quidditch ou peut-être simplement de balais (insipide conversation, bien que l'idée du pléthore préfet des Poufsouffle assis sur un balai me donne envie de m'esclaffer) et ma tête me fait horriblement mal. Mes yeux sont secs et irrités mais je peux toujours sentir les coups d'œil furtifs d'Albus sur moi. Coups d'œil qui sont légèrement assombris par l'inquiétude.

Arrêtez de me regarder Albus.

Ma tête me fait mal.

Je veux aller prendre un bain.

… Me plonger dans l'eau, expirer et inspirer et ne jamais refaire surface. Je l'ai fait une fois lorsque j'ai commencé à enseigner. Mais Albus m'a trouvé. Il en avait été vexé à l'époque. Bien sûr, quantité de cognac mêlé d'absinthe avait alors _rehauss_ mon état d'esprit. Je n'ai jamais plus repris de ce mélange depuis.

A la place, je fais de nouveau courir mon doigt tout autour du bord de la tasse, souhaitant que cette tasse soit toi ou que le thé soit du Porto. Ou toi, rempli de Porto.

Mmmmm . . .   
  
Encore mieux.  
  
Ma tête me fait mal.  
  
« Severus, vous vous sentez bien ? »

Oui Minerva ? « Oui Minerva. »  
  
Depuis que j'ai commencé à enseigner, elle a toujours été une mère pour moi – me prenant sous son aile de Gryffondor et gardant un œil sur moi. Parfois, j'apprécie cela bien plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'exprimer. Mais d'autres fois, cela me donne envie de la tuer. Ou de me tuer moi. J'ai parfois du mal à faire la distinction entre moi et les autres.

Il est tellement plus facile de blesser tout le monde de manière égale.

Tu vois ? Je suis plus juste que tu ne le penses.

La table des Gryffondor éclate de rire soudainement à propos d'un sujet qui, s'il me serait arrivé aux oreilles, aurait probablement valu un retrait de points et je grimace comme mon doigt glisse de nouveau dans le thé bouillant. Et, ensuite, j'entends cette voix dont l'étrange nuance est tienne et ne peut être émise que par tes lèvres.  
  
Tes lèvres.   
  
Merlin.

Ma tête se relève d'un coup et mes yeux se fixent sur toi. Le reste de la salle baigne dans le flou tandis que toi, tu es là, parfaitement visible. La tête légèrement penchée en avant, face enfouie dans tes mains tandis que tu ries avec insouciance à quelque chose. Tu es si immature. Un insolite bourdonnement résonne à mes oreilles et ma main glisse, renversant la tasse de thé. La nappe d'un blanc immaculé se nimbe du marron rougeâtre du liquide qui s'étend et j'entends jurer l'incompétent professeur de Défense mais mes yeux ne peuvent pas se détacher de toi. Je ne peux seulement regarder que toi.  
  
Toi.

Cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Comme si je voyais quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose que je voyais mais que je ne réalisais pas. C'est étrange et confondant. Cela fait s'agiter en moi, quelque part derrière mes yeux, un battement sourd. C'est comme s'il y avait une symphonie des elfes de maison qui se jouait dans ma tête.

Tu as arrêté de rire.  
  
Mes mains tremblent.  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu . . .?  
  
De jolis yeux verts. Des cheveux noirs corbeau.

Une petite bouche bizarre composée de deux appétissantes et douces lèvres roses. De délicates pommettes qui commencent à devenir plus saillantes. Des petites mains calleuses dont les doigts connaissent le travail et sont munit de minuscules ongles arrondis. Des membres qui sont trop longs pour toi mais qui restent tout de même petits. Tu ne seras jamais quelqu'un de grand. Tu ne mesureras jamais près de deux mètres. Tu es trop petit. Trop. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Trop . . .  
  
(Ma tête me fait mal.)  
  
. . .  
  
(Et je ne veux pas voir ça.)  
  
. . .  
  
Mais c'est juste ici, juste là.   
  
Tu es jeune . . . jeune . . .   
  
Jeune.

Pas jeune de cette façon qui semble me faire vouloir te jeter sur le sol depuis peu… juste… petit. Et il y a quelque chose à propos de ça qui me perturbe et qui me fait te fixer ainsi, sachant que tu te rends compte de mon regard constamment posé sur toi et que tu en es gêné, mais je sais aussi que c'est trop important. Il y a quelque chose ici, quelque chose qu'il me faut voir. Mais je ne peux pas.   
  
Et là, la pensée me frappe avec une telle force que j'éclate presque en sanglot. Immature. Bien sûr. Tu es un enfant. Un enfant. Tu es un gamin.   
  
Je le savais. Je sais que je le savais. Mais . . . Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit.  
  
Et je me sens malade.  
  
Merlin.  
  
Un enfant.  
  
Un enfant dans mes bras.  
  
Un gamin sous moi.  
  
Un étudiant sous moi . . .

Et cet étrange, impitoyable et jusqu'ici inconnu, rapprochement entre le fait d'avoir sodomiser Harry Potter et d'avoir violer un de mes étudiants me rend soudainement malade et je sens mon estomac s'alourdir.

Je ne veux pas . . . Je ne peux pas . . . Oh, mon dieu . . .   
  
Qu'ai-je fait ?

Et ta bouche terrible se tord avec mépris tandis que tu me fusilles du regard, méfiant et j'en ai presque des hauts de cœur.   
  
Suis-je en train de trembler ?  
  
Qu'ai-je fait ? Et pourquoi ai-je envie de le faire encore et encore et—  
  
La pièce tangue. Tout tourne.  
  
Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je quitte cet endroit.  
  
Je ne peux pas.  
  
Oh . . . mon dieu. J'ai soudain du mal à respirer. Du mal à voir. Du mal

« Severus ? Severus, allez-vous bien ? »  
  
Oh . . . Oh . . . taisez-vous Minerva.

« Severus ? Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher Pompom ? »

La pièce tangue plus fort. Le sol se penche. Quand est-ce que je me suis lev ? Suis-je vraiment debout ?

« Severus ? Allez-vous bien ? Vous êtes si pâle mon garçon… »

Albus . . . « Albus . . . . » C'est si difficile de respirer. Suis-je pris d'une crise d'angoisse ?

« Albus . . . » Albus . . . « Il faut que . . . je m'en aille . . . »

Il est devenu, dernièrement, dans mes habitudes de fuir en sa présence.  
  
Le château tournoie dans un kaléidoscope de couleurs et j'ai la plus étrange impression que le sol est en fait un mur et que les murs sont quelque part vers le plafond et lecoin menant à ma chambredevaitêtre part là et iln'yestpaset je n'arrive pas à penser tant ce maudit battementdansmatête fait rage et un étrange petit rire/sanglot ne fait qu'augmenterdansmagorgeetoùpuis-jebienêtrebonsangpourquoinepuis-jeplusrespirerjejejejeje   
  
Je  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Je suis désolé.   
  
Si désolé.  
  
Et puis là, il y a ma porte et puis là, il y a mon salon et puis là, il y a ma cheminée et puis là, il y a moi.

Il y a moi.

Seul.

Le feu crépite à côté de moi, accentuant la pression entre mes oreilles.

C'est chaud.

Je ne le ressens pas.

Je ne ressens plus rien maintenant.

Pourtant, la chaleur est facile à absorber et les petites étincelles de lumière qui se reflètent dans mes prunelles s'évanouissent du coin de mes yeux tandis que je presse mon front contre la pierre chaude du sol.

Le sol.

Oui.

Je m'y assieds.

Seul.   
  
Combien de temps s'est passé ? Il me semble que cela n'ait duré qu'un court moment – Je ne me rappelle même plus comment je suis arrivé ici – mais je suis là et mes jambes sont engourdies. Je suis assis sur le sol. Il fait chaud ici. Mais j'ai froid.

Si froid.

Et sale.

De toutes les choses que j'ai faites, ceci – toi – a été la pire. Et c'est celle que je regrette le moins.

Malademalademalademalademalademalademalademalademalade…

Comment est-ce possible de vouloir quelque chose à ce point et de le repousser en même temps ?

Si j'étais un homme plus grand, plus noble ou un moins que rien, je pense que j'éclaterais en sanglots. Je m'arracherais les cheveux et hurlerais et frapperais ma tête contre les pierres humides de mes cachots. Mais je ne suis pas un moins que rien ni un grand homme, alors, je me roule juste en boule sur le sol et fixe les flammes, désirant ardemment de l'alcool mais trop blessé pour bouger.   
  
Trop . . . Tout.

Et je souhaite brusquement que je sois un homme médiocre ou noble parce que je ne peux pas m'arrêter de te vouloir. Vile, horrible créature que tu es – que je suis – je ne peux pas cesser. Je ne pense même pas que je veux arrêter également. Et que ferais-tu si tu me voyais ainsi maintenant, nauséeux de par ma propre haine pour moi et en complète érection pour un gamin ?  
  
Je te hais Harry Potter.

Je te hais pour tout ce que je suis et pour tout ce que je suis devenu.  
  
Je te hais parce que ta saveur entêtante qui me hante toujours était trop et jamais assez. Je te hais parce que je n'ose pas te toucher mais n'ose pas non plus te laisser tranquille. Je te hais parce que je suis seul.

Je te hais parce que, dans tous mes péchés, dans toute ma dépravation, J'AVAIS UNE LIMITE ! J'avais la ligne à ne pas dépasser, la Grande Séparation entre moi et la réelle damnation. Entre mes désirs conscients et les paisibles murmures de mon subconscient la nuit. Parce que… Parce que… si je ne t'avais jamais touché… je n'aurais jamais su à quel point je le voulais – et le veux toujours – et je ne t'aurais jamais donné, à toi - un étudiant, une seconde pensée. Et la faute est entièrement mienne.  
  
Tu ne le voulais pas. Ne le méritais pas. Ne mérite pas le fardeau de mon… affection.

Mon dieu, que t'ai-je fait ?

Oui, amour. Je te hais… même si je ne peux pas réellement te haïr.

Et donc, je me hais moi-même pour toutes ces raisons et plus encore.

Alors je m'assieds, vide, malade, et les yeux secs en face du feu, me pleurant moi-même. Qu'en dirais-tu ?

« C'est juste Snape étant Snape. »

Oui Harry. Amant. Innocent. Enfant.

Je suis juste Snape – nez crochu, pas séduisant, injuste, graisseux, favorisant les Serpentard, le plus salaud des professeurs.

Severus Snape – un monstre, mangemort, meurtrier, violeur, espion, agresseur d'enfant, menteur, traître, homme. Pas un grand homme mais pas un petit non plus. Juste un homme – tragiquement arrogant et stupidement amoureux. D'un amour écœurant, vide et impossible. Juste un homme qui était, jusqu'à ce jour, toutes ces choses et plus encore.

Severus Snape – un homme qui était tout, jusqu'à maintenant, sauf un lâche.  
  
**- FIN DE LA TROISIEME PARTIE –**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Noa Black :** Pas de problème la belle, je féliciterai Hanakai de ta part. Et merci pour tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir, surtout que je me suis toujours trouvée nulle pour les trads.

**Onarluca :** Merci puce. Tu sais que c'est quand même un peu grâce à toi que je l'ai traduite cette fic parce que je t'en avais parlé et que tu m'as encouragée à le faire. Au final, j'en suis très contente, ainsi j'ai pu vous apporter les sentiments que j'ai ressenti en lisant cette sublime histoire.

**Orlina :** Sacrilège ! Tu as osé aller lire la suite en Anglais ! Je ne vais pas m'en remettre ! Lol. Alors, tu me diras comment tu as trouvé. En tout cas, tu as bien eu raison de le faire. A ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose )

**Lola Reeds :** Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé le passage avec Mumus la ménagère. Je le voyais bien avec un vieux tablier sur lui, un foulard sur la tête et un plumeau à la main. C'est très sexe. Lol.

**Mikii :** J'ai utilisé le vouvoiement pour deux raisons. D'une part, le traducteur officiel des HP (Ménard) les fait se vouvoyer sauf dans la scène de la cabane hurlante aux les vieux comptes refont surface et de plus, à un moment, l'auteur de la fic a dit que Severus était saisi par la familiarité de Lupin envers lui quand il prononce son prénom. S'il je les avais fait se vouvoyer, ça aurait été contradictoire vu qu'il n'y a 'rien de plus familier' que de se tutoyer. Ca aurait été vraiment étrange sinon. Et pour l'attitude de Sev concernant Harry, je pense que tu vas mieux comprendre à travers ce chap. Tu auras remarqué qu'il qualifie souvent Harry de gamin, or, il n'est plus un gamin mais du point de vue de Sev, si. Il a déjà là des scrupules (différence d'âge), de plus, il s'en veut de ce que Harry lui fait ressentir – lui qui doit toujours tout maîtriser. Là, il ne contrôle rien. Je crois qu'il a l'impression de devenir tout ce qu'il déteste et d'ailleurs, la phrase finale le prouve. Il dit qu'il est lâche maintenant alors que c'est presque phobique chez lui d'être un couard. En fait, sa raison ne lui permet pas de montrer ses sentiments à Harry tandis que son cœur le voudrait mais il l'étouffe et ça le tue progressivement. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte de lire la suite… qui n'est pas écrite. Ouin !!!! )

**MaliciaSlytherin :** Tu me diras si tu as eu ton brevet. Je croise très fort les doigts pour toi mais si tu n'as eu de difficultés que dans une matière, ça devrait être bon. Ca dépend aussi des points qui te manquaient ) Pour la fic et en particulier Lupin, non il n'est pas au courant mais son instinct lui dit qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. Il se doute donc qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et puis l'attitude de Sev est bizarre et il la remarqué, comme Harry commence à la remarquer aussi.

**Merawen :** Moi aussi j'ai quelques doutes quant au fait que Sev et Riry puissent être ensemble après mais d'un côté, si Harry prend conscience des sentiments que Sev a pour lui, il le verra automatiquement différemment et donc qui sait ce qui peut se passer ensuite. Pour la régularité des updates de l'auteur, en fait, ça dépend. Récemment, je trouve qu'elle a publié pas mal mais parfois les posts sont plus espacés. Malheureusement pour cette fic, elle n'a pas écrit la suite depuis un bon bout de temps et en a écrit d'autres. Cependant, je garde espoir parce qu'elle a écrit, dans sa bio, que la suite devrait arriver bientôt et je en pense pas qu'elle a abandonné cette histoire )

**Laika la Louve :** Moi, j'ai commencé à lire les HP après avoir vu le premier film donc ça m'a influencé sur l'appréciation de Snape. Il a été accusé pendant tout le film et on voit, à la fin, que ce n'est pas lui. Quand j'ai lu le premier livre, il m'a fasciné de suite mais pas autant qu'au fur et à mesure des autres livres et au quatrième, j'étais vraiment fascinée. C'est le genre de personnages que j'adore (pas sa cruauté) mais son côté mystérieux (je suis curieuse de nature et j'aime pas quand les gens souffrent) et justement, il a souffert, il cache plein d'ombres mais on devine des choses de lui et il me fait de la peine parfois. Je le pense comme un incompris de la société. Personnellement, je trouve évident qu'il a honte d'avoir été un mangemort et qu'il essaye par tous les moyens de faire montrer qu'il n'en ait plus un et Harry, Ron, etc… se méfient encore de lui mais je ne pense pas qu'il va les trahir. J'adore Sev. Bon, je vais m'arrêter là parce que je peux en faire tout un roman. Lol )

**Faren :** Moi aussi j'espère énormément sur les petits signaux qu'a décelé Sev de la part de Harry. Mais optimisons, l'espoir fait vivre et on veut du slash ! Lol )

**Minerve :** Moi aussi j'espère que Severus ne va pas faire de bêtise parce qu'il sombre de plus en plus le pauvre. Sinon, oui, Remus a perçu quelque chose d'étrange mais il ne doit pas encore savoir quoi.

**Love d'Harry :** Oui, j'aime bien aussi connaître les réflexions personnelles mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas que ça dans toutes les fics. Ca dépend du sujet de l'histoire et aussi l'ambiance que l'on veut donner, le genre de l'histoire. Là, c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait pour comprendre l'étendu du désespoir de Sev. J'adore découvrir Sev ainsi (même si je l'aimerais plus heureux dans les prochains chaps).

**Astronema :** Je suis contente que la fic te plaise :)

**Céline.s :** Il est beau Sev quand il souffre. Lol. Ce que j'aime dans cette fic c'est l'obsession qu'il a pour Harry et de voir comment ça le détruit (non j'ai pas une fascination morbide. Lol) mais j'aimerais que Harry et lui se rapprochent. Ca serait mieux pour eux comme pour nous )

**Woodland-Dew :** Oh, God! It's a pity that you had not seen that this story was actually a translation. The original fiction is in English and the author is Hanakai. You can find her stories with her pen-name and she's also in my favorite autors' list. By the way, I'm glad that you like this story and I'm impressed by your French because I know that it's not the easiest fic to read, even for the French. Big kisses ;)

**Vif d'or :** De rien pour les explications ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera plus que le précédent.

**Je vous fais à tous de très gros bisous.**


End file.
